


So The Story Goes

by Sethrine



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not-So-Loving Loving Marriage, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Reader Has Problems, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do they ever get a happy ending?”</p>
<p>You didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, that you were the girl in that story, and that Anthony was a man even she knew from your many visits to Stark Tower. </p>
<p>You didn't have the heart to tell her that your life was a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I am so excited to finally bring this story to AO3. It's one of my favorite works to date, and I hope it will become one of your favorites, as well.
> 
> A bit of warning, most (if not all) of my information comes from the cinematic universe. I also took quite a few liberties with many things, though this is roughly placed after Iron Man 2, perhaps even after the Avengers, though I'm still trying to work out some kinks in the idea.
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy!

“Momma, Momma! Can I have a bedtime story, please? You always tell the best stories.” 

A light chuckle came from your lips while you tucked your five-year-old daughter into her small bed, the blanket strewn with complex shapes mingling with other odd figures and bold lines slashing through them. A fond memory came to mind of two months prior, a day where she had fully insisted on getting that particular comforter set over the one with little pink and white flowers dotting a mauve background. You had told her that there was no exchanging the item once she began using it, but since getting the fluffy blanket and its matching sheets, she had not once complained. You had even caught her tracing the patterns on pieces of paper, always careful to not let her markers touch the fabric, and would proceed to piece them together in even odder shapes. 

You were brought back from the memory as your daughter reached out to one of your hands and began tugging, forcing yet another laugh from you at her antics. 

“Alright, Felicity, alright! Just one story tonight, then it’s off to bed. We’ve got a lot of things to do tomorrow; we both need our rest if we don’t want to be tired all day.” 

“Yay, story time!” 

With a bright smile, you reached forward and took hold of Felicity’s hands, feeling her smaller fingers squeeze around yours momentarily. 

“Alright, so what story should I tell tonight? Your favorite fairytale? Or would you like something with dragons and princesses and knights in shining armor?” 

Felicity thought for a moment as she shook her head back and forth, dark brown curls bobbing with the motion. Her eyes lit up suddenly, though at the same time, she became sheepish. 

“Could you maybe tell me the one you told me last weekend when Papa wasn’t home that time? I didn’t get to hear it ‘cause I fell asleep too fast.” 

Though surprised at the request, your eyes softened considerably at remembering the start of the story you had begun to tell your little girl. There was a good reason you had tried to tell that particular story when you had. It was a night her father was out later than usual for some last-minute paperwork, meaning your tale of very personal and very important events would fall only on your daughter's ears. 

It seemed tonight would be a repeat of that same night, what with your husband being kept over due to an extra test of one of their latest products. This time, however, Felicity looked more awake and avid to hear this particular story than she was a week ago. 

“Alright, sweetheart, that sounds good. Ready?” 

Felicity vigorously nodded her head as her sheepishness turned into giddy anticipation for the story to come. 

“Once upon a time, in a place where people sought the riches of the world to gain power over others, there lived a little boy, named…Anthony, and a little girl named…um…Hannah. Hannah lived with her father who was a very well-known man whose specialty was in products that helped people in the medical field; Anthony’s father was also a very well-known man, one that was particularly famous for his awesome technology and really smart mind. Now, Anthony and Hannah didn’t even know the other existed because they lived on two different sides of the city, but there came a day that their fathers decided to join their products together, which forced the two children to meet. 

“When Hannah first met Anthony, she didn’t much care for him. She thought he was too clingy and didn’t play very fair at their make-believe games. Anthony, however, liked Hannah very much. He thought she was really cool, and though she liked to push him around sometimes, he thought she was sweet." 

"Did Hannah ever start to like Anthony?" Felicity interjected, causing you to laugh lightly at her eagerness to learn more. 

"Of course, sweetheart. It took some time, but eventually, Hanna warmed up to the little boy, and they became the best of friends. They did everything together; they played pretend; they snuck under the table and tied the adults’ shoelaces from both shoes together so they would trip when they tried to walk; there wasn’t anything they didn’t do without the other at their side. 

“Though they got into trouble a lot, they would also help each other with their own problems at home. Hannah’s father was getting very sick, and it worried her so much that she would cry while Anthony hugged her and told her things would be okay. Things with Anthony and his dad weren’t so good, either, and though he didn’t like to talk about it much, Hannah tried to comfort him by making him play tag with her and run around. It was the easiest way to get their minds off of unwarranted fears. 

“Days turned into months, and months turned into years as the two grew up together, becoming closer and closer with each passing moment. It wasn’t long until Hannah began to fall in love with her best friend, and though Anthony didn’t admit it, she had a feeling he loved her, too. 

“It was when Hannah was fifteen that something awful happened; her father, who had been sick for many years now, had died unexpectedly in his sleep. There was no one else in the city that could take care of her, so she was forced to move away from her best friend, her first love, to live with her aunt and uncle two states away. She was so heartbroken that she couldn’t even tell Anthony goodbye; instead, she left him a note, promising that she would be back when she could.” 

All this time, you had watched your daughter’s eyes go from happy, to shocked, to happy again, and now to sad as she took in the story with wide eyes and a vivid imagination. A sad smile had even forced its way to your lips as you told the story, a story that hit so close to home in your mind and in your heart that it almost left a physical ache. 

“Did Hannah ever go back?” 

“Yes, she did, though it was quite a few years later. She came back and had no trouble finding her best friend, though she had already moved on with her life. She was about to marry a nice man, one who took care of her well enough and loved her so very much. Anthony had moved on, too, having taken over his father’s business and had even bought out Hannah's father's company to expand his company's products. Hannah's aunt had approved the buy without her knowing, though she had no interest in taking over the business, anyway. 

“When she finally met up with Anthony after so many years apart, she found that her heart still beat fast when he looked at her like it did when they were last together. She remembered how sometimes she was speechless around him and how he sometimes made her blush and said silly things that would make her laugh. And just like that, she realized that she was still in love with her best friend, even after all these years. She loved her husband very much, but it was nothing compared to the love she felt for Anthony.” 

There was a quiet _click_ right outside Felicity’s bedroom door that signaled her father was home. You gave a surprised smile as you ushered your daughter back under the blanket she had somehow squirmed out from beneath, putting a finger to your lips as a final notion for her to quiet down and go to sleep before giving her a quick peck on the forehead. Just as you turned towards the door, she stopped you with a quiet call, your eyes turning to look down at her expectant face. 

“There wasn’t a good ending to the story. Did Hannah and Anthony ever get back together again? What happens to Hanna and her husband? Do they ever get a happy ending?” 

You smiled, a sad, knowing smile, one that you knew would confuse your daughter. You didn’t have the heart to answer her directly. 

“Another time. Goodnight, Felicity. Sweet dreams.” 

 

“Ah, there you are. Tucking Felicity in for the night?” 

You smiled as you leaned up and placed a kiss to your husband’s lips, the slightness of his stubble tickling your bottom lip when you pulled away. 

“Yeah, we’ve got quite the busy day tomorrow.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yes, she even planned it out herself. First, we go to the park, then ice cream as we walk around and go sight-seeing, and then a nice movie at the cinema to finish the day off.” 

Your husband chuckled as he loosened his tie, you helping him out of his coat jacket and folding it neatly against the back of the couch for now. You would pick it up on your way to bed. 

“She’s got quite the agenda for the both of you.” 

“That she does! Oh, I also thought we’d stop by Stark’s place for a bit; Felicity is just dying to show him one of her little tricks she learned from her magic book you got her for her birthday.” 

The mood changed rather drastically from light banter to that of hostility. You turned to look at your husband just as one of his hands shot out and took hold of your upper arm in a tight grip. This had happened countless times before; sometimes, he was much rougher. 

“Jonathan-“ 

“You know I don’t like _our_ daughter around that man,” he stated evenly, though his piercing green eyes belayed his calm words. 

“It’ll only be for a few minutes, Jon. Just enough to get it out of her system, and then we’ll leave.” 

Your voice was shaking despite trying to bow up to his level; you didn’t want to admit it, but you were terrified when Jonathan became this man. It was like he was a completely different person, all because he _hated_ one, Tony Stark, with all of his being. 

There was no mistake to why, and he was aware that you knew. 

His hold on your arm loosened until it was a more natural, gentle hold. 

“A few minutes, (Y/N). So help me, if I find out any different.” 

With his last threat invoked, he let you go altogether and made his way into the kitchen, probably to get a drink. You let out a breath you hadn’t even realized you’d been holding, placing your trembling hand to your quickly thumping heart. 

Just a quick visit is all Felicity would need, all _you_ would need. At least, that’s what you told yourself time and time again when visiting Tony Stark.


	2. Accidents Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that are knew to this story, welcome! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> For those who have seen this piece before on my Lunaescene account and notice a few different things here and there, it's because I'm adding/editing as I go back through the story. This helps me not only make the chapters better, but gives me a better insight on what I've been trying to do and how to go about writing the rest of this thing. ~~And hopefully soon, that long-awaited chapter will be up!~~

Just by walking down this one street, Felicity was able to recognize where you were both going. 

You told her after leaving the cinema that you had a special surprise for her for being so good when playing in the park with the other children. She had given you a curious stare and asked what it was, but you just smiled and continued to walk, taking a few turns until you were on that particular street. When her eyes lit up almost comically and a bright smile reached her lips, you knew she recognized where you were taking her. 

“We’re going to see Mr. Stark! Oh, thank you, Momma! Thank you, thank you, _thank_ you!” 

A light laugh escaped you as your daughter began jumping up and down beside you in circles, her coat ends flipping with the motion. It had been a while since you had taken her to see the very well-known Tony Stark, and there were many reasons behind it. For one, Tony was a busy man, and you didn’t want to impose on his schedule any more than you already did. Felicity was busy with school as it was, and more often than not, you were forbidden by Jonathan from even stepping foot on the street that held Stark Tower unless he was feeling in good spirits. 

Today was a rare moment to treasure. 

“We can’t stay too long, sweetheart. You know how Papa gets grumpy when we stay too long.” 

Felicity gave a nod, though it seemed her good mood had dampened somewhat. She was quiet for a long stretch before finally voicing what had taken over in her thoughts. 

“Why does Papa hate Mr. Stark?” 

You looked down at your daughter, her big brown eyes staring up at you curiously as you both stopped just before the entrance to the building. You took this moment to kneel down in front of her, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. 

“Papa doesn’t _hate_ Mr. Stark. They just…they don’t always see eye-to-eye on things. They are really important people who compete for things, as all businessmen do, and Papa doesn’t like to lose to him.” 

“I know that, Momma. But why doesn’t Papa like it when _you_ visit him?” 

The question had struck you speechless and unable to answer right away. You knew Felicity was a bright little girl and had been since she was an infant, yet you hadn’t expected her to be so observant of things around her. 

“Let’s…let’s talk about this later. I’m sure you’re still excited to see Mr. Stark, yeah? Come on, inside.” 

Felicity seemed to be pacified for the moment as she rushed through the doors and headed straight for the elevators, a giddy smile on her lips as you followed along. 

 

When exiting the elevator, you found that the spacious room had not changed much since the last time you had been there. There were different sections to this penthouse-like area, such as the bar, a place Felicity knew she was not allowed even during a hide-and-seek match, to the right. Further along, there was comfortable looking furniture and a television, and further beyond that was an area filled with gadgets, tools, and other technology blocked off by a thick panel of glass. 

It was this very room that Tony Stark arrived from, wiping his hands haphazardly on a towel lightly smudged with oil and grime. He looked a little ragged as if he had been working on something for quite some time; knowing him, he had done just that, foregoing sleep and decent meals until the project was complete or his mind finally shut down. Even so, he pulled off a charming smile at your presence. 

“Well, what an unexpected surprise this is! To what do I owe this lovely visit from such beautiful visitors?” 

“You mean the visit we talked about over the phone the other day?” you asked with a quirk to your lips as you took off your coat and placed it on the back of the couch. You then reached down and helped Felicity out of hers, deciding that her cap could stay on for the time being. 

“Was that visit today? Could have sworn it was tomorrow. What day is it?” 

“It’s Saturday, and yes. Felicity here has been dying to see you.” 

On cue, Felicity ran forward and wrapped her arms around Tony as he knelt down and wrapped an arm around her small frame, a genuine smile lighting his features. 

“Hey there, Fey-bug! Is it just me, or did you get taller?” 

Felicity giggled as she pulled away, swaying back and forth on her feet. “No, I don’t think I did. But I got smarter because of school and all the books I’ve been reading! And I even learned a really cool trick! Wanna see?” 

“Of course. What kind of man would I be if I said no to those big brown eyes of yours?” 

You smiled as you leaned up against the wall, watching Felicity and Tony interact together. You had honestly not expected Tony to warm up to her as much as he had, especially with how iffy he was holding her when she was just a baby. You thought it was a fear of dropping her when in fact it was an odd fear of being around children, period. Eventually, though, he warmed up to her, all because she “reminds me of you,” or so he had said. It was a ridiculous reason, yet he swore by it. You decided, though, that it was as good as any reason coming from the billionaire. 

In the long run, Felicity came to adore Tony, and it was all you could do to tamper down her need to come see him, a need that was almost on par with your own. 

“-and then he just jumped down like it was nothing! I tried to do it, but I scraped my knee and it hurt really bad! But I didn’t cry very much at all.” 

“Oh? Your Momma must be really proud of you. Of not crying, not you jumping off the jungle gym.” 

“Well, I got in a little trouble, but Momma wasn’t mad. She was just worried. Right, Momma?” 

You looked down at your daughter, who had went straight into a recount of her day after her little coin trick, giving her a soft smile. “Of course, sweetheart. Always worried about you and the things you get yourself into.” 

“Don’t want to be too protective there, mother hen,” Tony teased as he stood and moved to stand next to you. 

“Oh, like you wouldn’t be?” 

“Hey now, this isn’t about my faulty parenting skills. You did that on your own." 

“Tony! I make sure she gets her fair share of scrapes and bruises. She’s a child, after all.” 

“Yeah, speaking of bruises, I’ve been meaning to ask you about the one on your arm.” 

Surprised, you looked down at your right forearm, finding a nice blue bruise you hadn’t realized was there. You remembered briefly that you had caught Felicity at some point when playing at the playground and unfortunately tumbled into one of the metal bars of the swing set. 

“This? Oh, Felicity was being silly, and-“ 

“No, I’m actually talking about this one here.” 

Tony reached for your left arm, pulling it out straight with one hand and running his thumb over the lightly bruised area of your upper arm with the other. You looked down, even more surprised to find that there was, indeed, a bruise there, very light in color, but dark enough to mar your skin. You grappled for a reason to have such a mark when your thoughts suddenly paused on last night's conversation with your husband. 

Jonathan must have grabbed you harder than you thought for there to be any sort of bruising the day after. 

“I must have…bumped into something else at the park, or maybe hit something by accident at the house.” 

“Must have been a pretty decent hit for a finger print to be left behind,” he said almost nonchalantly as he studdied the bruise, though his eyes spoke volumes of how he felt about what he was seeing. Somewhat flustered, you turned to your daughter in hopes that she hadn’t paid much attention. Unfortunately, she had caught on and was looking at your arm with worried eyes. 

“Sweetheart, why don’t you go sit on the couch and find something to watch on TV for a bit? Mr. Stark and I have adult things to talk about.” 

Felicity seemed reluctant to move, but she nodded and ran over to the couch, looking up to the ceiling and calling out to JARVIS to change the station to the Science Channel. Knowing that her attention would be preoccupied with that, you moved over toward the bar area far enough out of her earshot, Tony moving swiftly right behind you. 

“An explanation would be very useful right now,” Tony began as you gave a shake of your head. 

“Tony, look, it’s nothing-“ 

“Don’t give me sorry excuses. I’ve made plenty in my life; I know what they sound like.” 

“Jon’s just worried about Felicity.” 

Tony’s eyes widened fractionally, enough to tell you that he wasn’t much surprised by the information you hadn’t meant to blurt out. “Jon? So it _was_ that sorry son of a bitch….” 

“Tony, it was nothing," you assured, though he didn't look so convinced. 

"Look, nothing happened! He grabbed me a little too hard, so what? Accidents happen.” 

“Yeah, accidents happen, unless they were intentional. You know how we big, bad men are, always trying to prove a point or get it across clearly.” 

“And you would know a thing or two about that wouldn’t you, _Mr. Stark_?” 

Your words were meant to throw him off. Instead, Tony transitioned smoothly with his answer. 

“Correction: I’ve never put my hand on a woman who didn’t want it. Clearly, your husband doesn’t understand subtlety.” 

“And clearly you don’t understand that everything in my world doesn't need your scrutiny and is just _fine_.” 

“Is it really?” 

You stared hard at Tony, his stare just as equally intense. If it weren’t for the fact that you knew damn well things weren’t as okay as you were making them out to be, you would have retorted back. Again, you found that you didn’t have the heart to lie to this man. No, you knew there was no way to lie to this man, even if it sounded so good and believable and even had evidence to back it up. When it came to you, he always knew when you were lying. 

"I didn't come here to be questioned about my life." 

Tony scoffed at your words and chose to make a mocking remark. 

"Then why exactly are you here? After all, I'm sure your husband is just thrilled that you've taken your daughter to see your alcoholic best friend." 

"Oh my God, now you're being an asshole about an unrelated subject! This was supposed to be a nice visit. Besides, I told you he never said that; you know how the media gets." 

Tony rolled his eyes then, though a smile found its way out. 

"That article was right about one thing." 

"And what's that?" 

His smile grew cocky for a quick moment, and his gaze ran fleetingly over your body. 

"I have quite the charming best friend, if I do say so myself." 

You gave the billionare a disbelieving look before the slightest crack of a smile wormed its way to your lips. You pulled it back in after only a moment, however, and it was back to being serious. You would not let this conversation tip in his favor, not after being questioned as if on trial. 

“I have to go. Jon is expecting us for dinner, and I just...can't handle your weird moodswings right now. Felicity! Grab your coat, it’s time to go.” 

You made to walk away only to stop and cringe when Tony took hold of your arm. His grip was not harsh; rather, it was pleasantly firm and careful, meant only to catch your attention and not force a point. You were so used to being pulled back that cringing was the immediate reaction you gave, and Tony had noticed. 

“Stay a little longer.” 

“You know I can’t.” 

“Then come back. Tonight, when you've got the rugrat in bed. You can do that, can’t you?” 

His eyes, though always holding a cocky tone, were almost pleading as they stared at you. You barely gave a smile as you pulled away from him with little resistance from him. Felicity was already at the elevator doors, her coat buttoned once more around her frame as she held yours out to you. 

You’d be back tonight. He knew you would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments!
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!


	3. Love, Kind and Fickle

Leaving the house didn’t seem like it would be an easy feat when Jonathan came home in a sour mood. 

Dinner had rolled over much better than expected with your husband’s bitter disposition, though as soon as Felicity was bathed and put to bed, he began speaking of the happenings in his day. Apparently, there was some big mistake one of the higher-ups in his company had missed during a trade. This, in turn, led to a complete backup in the system, which meant several hours of headache for Jonathan followed by several more hours of straightening everything out. There was also an accident in one of the labs, an experiment gone wrong or something along those lines, which added to his already stress-filled day. 

During his rant, you played the loving, dutiful wife and listened intently, trying to calm him down in the process of figuring out exactly how you’d be able to sneak out without being suspicious. It had taken some time as well as a much needed massage to his tense shoulders, but Jonathan had finally run out of fumes enough for you to hatch your plan. 

For the past few years, you had a nightly routine that you stuck to like glue. Before bed, you would make yourself a cup of either peppermint or chamomile tea with either a bit of honey or a teaspoon of sugar, usually switching up every so often. There were some nights that Jonathan even joined you, though luckily he didn’t particularly keep up with how often you switched out teas. 

It wasn’t too hard to convince him that you needed to get more chamomile tea and another jar of local honey from that sweet young lady, Clarice, from across town, even at such a late hour. This nightly routine was what completed your day, and even Jonathan understood not to mess with such an element that brought you peace of mind in a hectic world of constantly being in the spotlight. 

“How long will you be?” Jonathan asked as you grabbed your car keys, your purse, and your coat, creating the illusion of going out to buy the necessary items of which you had previously purchased on your way home earlier. You smiled at your husband and leaned over his relaxed form on the bed, giving him a lingering kiss on the lips. 

“I’m not sure; Clarice is quite the talker, but I’ll try to be home before midnight. If you're still up, I'll make you a cup, too. It'll help you sleep peacefully through the night.” 

He gave a small smile and a thoughtful hum, his hands reaching up and fixing the collar of your coat just as you did almost every morning to him. He gave you one last kiss before you pulled away and headed out the door. 

 

Tony was once again in the back room working on something or other when you stepped out of the elevator. His back was turned to you as his hands worked over several holographic panels filled with images, notes, and diagrams of things you barely understood. Even though you weren’t completely into the scientific methods that Tony was in, you still found it fascinating to watch him go about his business, constructing odd mechanisms and solving insane equations while going through trial and error as if it were nothing more than mere child’s play. 

“Hey,” you called out quietly while moving into the strangely quiet room, causing Tony to turn away from his research and look up at you. 

One of the first things you noticed was how his brown eyes gleamed at seeing you standing there, the dark circles underneath them doing little to hide it. His hair was every which way as it always was, and his facial hair was tidied up a bit, as well; he must have a meeting in the morning, or so you thought offhandedly. He wore a different shirt than what you had seen on him that afternoon; the arc reactor in his chest shone more brilliantly through the dark, thin cotton. 

“Hey,” he repeated, a small smile coming to his face upon seeing you. He quickly zoomed out of whatever he was working on and placed any of his projects currently in his possession to the side. He then turned to you, taking several steps closer while reaching out to take hold of one of your hands. 

“JARVIS didn't warn me you were coming," he said as he gave a playful glare upward. 

_"My apologies, Sir. I was merely following your order to keep quiet until you had everything figured out,"_ was the A.I.'s answer, and you laughed lightly at the way Tony's expression changed to that of disbelief. 

"You'd think I programed sass as his main output," he said offhandedly. 

"Well, if it's any consolation, he was ever the gentleman when greeting me on the elevator." 

"Well, glad to know he can be chivalrous when necessary," he said, and you gave a flittering laugh at the notion of the A.I. being difficult with just Tony. 

"I was actually beginning to wonder if you’d show up,” he added lightly, giving that alluring grin of his that had the effect of making any woman’s heart beat faster. He bent forward ever so slightly as he pulled your hand up and placed a kiss to the back of it in an act of gentlemanliness he didn’t show too often, if at all. 

“Jon had a stressful day at work; I was trying to make him feel better,” you responded, a light flush happening upon your cheeks at Tony’s antics. Even after all these years, he still had a way of riling you up with the simplest of touches and gestures. In a way, it was very alarming to know that he had such a strong effect on you; what made it worse was that he knew he affected you in such a manner and exploited it to the best of his abilities. 

“Oh? Poor Jonathan can’t handle his workload? What a shame….” 

“Tony!” 

You swatted at the man’s arm in warning, his eyes rolling at your not-so-subtle threat. All he did was smirk, moving past you and out of the room as you followed, heading straight toward the bar. 

“I can’t even make a simple statement without you taking it the wrong way.” 

“That’s because I _know_ you, Tony.” 

“Meaning I should be able to make any remark I want without getting into trouble. Pepper already does decently well at keeping me in line throughout the day; cut me some slack.” 

“How is Pepper?” you asked, genuinely concerned for the woman you had not seen in a while. You knew that she and Tony had a very close relationship. There was even a time you were certain they were together, yet it didn’t seem to work out as well as you had inwardly hoped. If anything, she was his dearest and closest friend, aside from you. She was a good woman, and just from experiencing it yourself, you knew she could keep up with Tony and his quips very well, something in itself that was hard for most people to do. 

“Pepper is…well, Pepper,” he answered as he half-filled a glass tumbler with amber colored liquor and took a good swig from it. He offered to pour you some, but you declined quickly; you did have to drive home soon, after all. 

“She does the paper work, gets my dry cleaning, all the usual Pepper-things and the like.” 

“That poor woman, having to take care of the likes of you… It’s a wonder she isn’t insane yet.” 

“I’ll have you know that’s one of the many requirements for working under me. I can’t have a sane idiot ruining all the fun around here.” 

You chuckled lightly, rolling your eyes as you leaned against the bar, your gaze wandering randomly around the penthouse in search of nothing in particular. You easily spotted a new painting you were sure you hadn’t seen before; knowing Tony’s tastes, it was probably something Pepper had brought in to brighten the room up. 

“I missed you, you know.” 

You turned sharply toward Tony, your eyes widening a fraction at what you’d just heard. 

“Well, don’t act so surprised, (Y/N),” he said sarcastically, though his tone was every bit serious. “It feels…funny when you’re not around for a long time. Not the “haha” funny, either. It’s not…natural, without you here.” 

You willed your expression to soften as a small, sad smile came to your lips. Tony admitting anything was a miracle waiting to happen. Even after all the years spent talking to each other when you were both children, he still had a hard time explaining things such as emotions to you. He tried it anyway, and it was endearing to know he was so willing to open up to you. 

“I’ve missed you, too. I don’t know why, but I feel like I’m always out of place when we don’t get to meet up. I’ve been busy, though, and so have you.” 

“Yeah, being the head of a big-ass company as well as Iron Man can take a lot out of a guy.” 

Scoffing lightly, you gave him a teasing smile. He liked to believe he was good at playing the victim; you believed otherwise. 

“You know I love you, right?” 

Once again, Tony had managed to surprise you with his words and the suddenness of which they came about. Light laughter escaped you at the proclamation, though on the inside, you could feel your stomach churn unpleasantly. Was he being serious? 

“You say that like you actually mean it.” 

“And what if I told you I did?” 

Your smile faltered until you were giving him a look of disbelief and then confusion as you eyed the suddenly serious man before you. Silence reigned over the both of you like a fog, thick and otherwise overwhelming as you fought for something to say. There was only one thing you could force yourself to think of at the time, something you had been meaning to tell the billionaire for several months now but never had it in you. 

“Tony, I…I can’t keep doing this, sneaking around just to see you. It doesn’t feel right; you know it _isn’t_ right. I’m married to Jonathan-” 

“You shouldn’t have to be; it’s not an obligation.” 

To say you were surprised, yet again, at Tony’s words would have been the understatement of the evening. Yet the look on his face as he said those very words to you was so sincere that it was hard to not take him seriously. Even his eyes spoke volumes as he stared you down with unspoken intensity that you had to look away from him a moment to collect yourself. 

“For you to even say that…. We’ve been married for a little over six years now, and we’re doing just fine as a couple. He treats me well-“ 

“I can treat you so much better.” 

"We have a _daughter_ together-" 

"Felicity likes me well enough. I’m not exactly the best father-figure, what with the drinking and the list of other not-so-healthy habits, but I'm sure with a little practice-" 

“I love him, Tony. He’s my husband, and I _love_ him.” 

“Do you really, (Y/N)?” 

Your breath caught in your throat at the unspoken assumption that had been made. Tony had always had a weird way of being able to read you like a book, even when you were both younger. If something was ever wrong with you, he’d be able to tell just by the way you moved or by the way you spoke even when you claimed to be happy. Even now, he was reading your actions and reactions to the conversation, how each word affected you and the way you spoke, the way you shifted ever so slightly from one foot to the other in discomfort, how your hands coiled and uncoiled around your coat slung haphazardly over your right arm at the mere mention of Jonathan. 

“Yes, of course,” you whispered, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. You were not lying; you did love Jonathan dearly. He had helped you during a time when you needed it most, and that special bond forged the love you had for the man today. 

“Stop trying to fool yourself into thinking what you have with Jonathan is love, (Y/N). What you have with that man is history, and he holds that over your head like a rain cloud waiting to strike lightning.” 

“Stop it,” you warned, feeling your skin prickle at the accusations, the tears ready to burst from their dam. 

“When are you going to admit that to yourself? That he views you as nothing more than a prize hanging on his arm to make him look better to the public’s eye?" 

"Tony, please, don't do this to me," you begged, shaking your head as if riding the words from your thoughts. 

"When will you figure out that he's just another slimey son-of-a-bitch whose image is made perfect by someone like you? Maybe when he _beats_ some sense into you, because the way you react to a touch as if afraid, the _bruises_ that line your arm already tell me he’s well on his way-” 

“Stop it, Tony, just stop!" you shouted suddenly. "I love him…I love him, but damnit! You know…you know damn well that I could never hope to love another man as much as I love you!” 

The tears fell this time, a sob escaping your throat before you had the chance to cover it up. You pulled away from the billionaire, hands cupping over your mouth in hopes to keep any other pitiful sounds from coming out. You then wiped at your teary eyes, looking back up at the man and having to keep from crying all over again at the hurt look in his brown gaze. 

“You know I love you, Tony Stark, and you use that to your advantage whenever I’m around. When will this whole thing stop being a game to you? I can’t…I can’t take any more of it, of the looks and the touches and the way you speak to me when no one else is around. I hate it, having to look at my husband and know that I can never love him as I do you. And out of everything, I hate myself the most, because I continue to torture myself with the hope that what I feel will go away, but it hasn’t, and it won’t.” 

Your breath shuddered as you inhaled deeply, trying desperately to get your tears under control. It was not easy, especially with Tony there looking absolutely stunned yet at the same time tolerant and understanding. You couldn’t be here anymore; it was becoming much too difficult for your poor emotions to handle. 

It was a mistake returning to this man as you had, alone and wanting his company as badly as the body needed air. You were wrong to think you could handle this any longer. 

“I have to go,” you said, a reenactment of your parting words earlier that afternoon when you had stopped by. Like before, you turned away and made to leave only to have a hand reach out and take hold of your arm. This time, however, there was a firm pull, one that had you looking back and all but falling into Tony’s embrace, his arms wrapping around you securely. The both of you stayed like that for a long moment, Tony being the one to pull back only to cup your face with both hands. 

“You may be married to him now, (Y/N), but I will not give up on you. I will not let you go.” 

His declaration had stunned you in place, and before you could realize what was happening, his lips were against yours firmly. It was an unexpected feeling, having his mouth slant over your own, demanding that you move with him. At first, you resisted; it had been years since you had kissed this man in such a way. Yet he was persistent and pressed closer, the warmth of his mouth and the slightest taste of whiskey on his lips much more alluring than you’d like to admit. 

Just for an instant, you lost yourself in the touch, in the mesh of lips against lips and the mingling of breaths. One of his hands, somewhat calloused from working with his mechanics, found its way in your hair as the other made purchase against your neck, both used to angle your head back in order to deepen the lip lock. The taste of liquor was much stronger against his tongue, and once again you found that you did not mind as much as you probably should have. It was this thought that finally had you pull away rather hastily from the man and rush to the elevator door. 

You turned as the doors opened, glancing back at Tony and almost regretting it. 

"You won’t see me again for a while, Mr. Stark," you stated, voice wavering as you reigned in the feeling of utter despair, "at least not without the accompaniment of my husband by my side." 

The elevator doors began to close slowly, yet neither one of you broke eye contact. It was as you could see the last sliver of the man that you finally looked away, your parting farewell holding such sorrow that it hurt to even say it at all. 

“Goodbye.” 

 

“JARVIS.” 

_“Yes, Sir?”_

“Pull up the elevator security camera’s video feed.” 

_“Of course, Sir. Retrieving data.”_

It took only a moment for the A.I. to pull up the live feed to the security camera, a holographic panel popping up right before Tony as he watched with broken eyes your sobbing form huddled in the farthest corner of the elevator. You were desperately wiping at your eyes, trying to rid yourself of your fallen tears so as not to alert anyone to your distress. Then you pressed your fingers to your lips, closing your eyes momentarily before another onslaught of tears streamed down your face. 

_“It should have never happened this way,”_ you said to no one in particular, finding the silence of the elevator comforting to your rampant thoughts and injured emotions. You looked so hurt, so despondent with tears against your cheeks and lips trembling in a feign attempt to keep yourself under control that it was hard for even him to look at. Even as he ordered JARVIS to close the security feed, he could feel those words echo in his head until it was short of driving him mad with wanting to know what they could have meant. 

_“It should have never happened this way….”_

God, but he needed another drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you do much for all the kudos and lovely comments!
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!


	4. Invitation To Scrutiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this chapter out a couple days early, just because you're all so awesome!

So many things could happen in a month’s passing. Time tended to get the better of most people, so much so that it was hard to believe that an actual thirty days had already gone by. You were no exception to the trend, only realizing such a passing of time when your daughter voiced a question that rather suddenly had your heart dropping into your stomach. 

“Momma, it’s been a really long time; when can we go see Mr. Stark again?” 

You stared down at your daughter with sad eyes and a too-bright smile while placing your magazine to the side. It had been almost exactly a month since you had seen Tony Stark with your daughter and again that night when you visited without her. You had meant every word you said to him when you left. If you did not have your husband by your side, you would not see the man again. Visiting him only seemed to force problems between you and Jonathan as well as your own inner turmoil between wanting to see Tony and keeping to Jonathan’s wishes. 

During the month, Tony had attempted to call you several times, yet you ignored each call. Several texts were even sent to your cell phone, yet you refused to answer them and, instead, deleted them immediately. The man was making it hard to ignore him. You persevered, however, just for the sake of your family. 

Even now, with your daughter looking up at you with pleading eyes and a hopeful quirk to her lips, you would proceed to keep your unwanted though very necessary promise. 

“I’m afraid we won’t be seeing him for a while, sweetheart.” 

Felicity instantly pouted with the information. 

“Why?” 

“Because…because Tony and I are…we had a little fight the last time we saw each other, and right now isn’t a good time to see him again.” 

Your daughter, though upset with the notion of not being able to see the man she seemed to adore, was placated by the answer you gave for the moment as her hands busied themselves once more with the small Lego pieces scattered across the waiting room table. You watched her small, nimble fingers pick up certain colors of the tiny blocks before snapping them in various places along her workspace. It seemed like she was creating some sort of wheel, one that was quite similar to the ones found on carriages. She had quite a way with shapes and design. You were glad you had gotten that extra set for her, currently wrapped up neatly underneath the Christmas tree at home. 

It didn’t take long for your daughter’s curiosity to peek once more, however, and her questions became even more prying. You were secretly glad there was no one else in the waiting area. 

“Are you and Mr. Stark mad at each other?” 

“Well, no, not exactly. We’re more…upset at each other.” 

“Oh,” she said, her eyes narrowing as she thought hard on what to say next. 

“Is he upset with you because…because Papa hurts you?” 

“Felicity!” you chided suddenly, beyond surprised to hear such a thing come from your own daughter’s lips. “Your Papa loves me very much; he would never hurt me! Where on earth did you get such a notion like that?” 

Slowly, Felicity stood from her sitting position, her blocks forgotten for the moment, and moved to stand before you. Her big, brown eyes were wide and rather calculating for a five-year-old child. It was in this instance that you recognized she was observing you in an odd manner, one that made the hairs on your arms stand on end with the sheer concentration of which she was doing so. After a moment, she reached out, placing her small hand lightly against the base of your throat. What followed after horrified you to your very bones. 

_"You will never see him again unless you tell me, do you understand?"_ she said suddenly, forcing her voice into a raspy representation of a man’s. She was reenacting what she had seen and heard by memory, things that you had hoped she would never have to see and hear ever in her lifetime. It hurt you to know that she had witnessed these happenings, things between you and Jonathan that should have never been known to anyone else, least of all Felicity. What distressed you, however, was the fact that she continued on, moving her hand over specific places along your upper body and spouting the words that came after the contact. 

Her palm found purchase against your cheek. 

_"When will you learn, (Y/N)? Am I not enough for you?"_

Her hand grazed a spot just below your left collar bone. 

_"Sometimes I wonder if you even care about your family at all."_

When her fingers took hold over your upper arm, you could feel tears prickle at your eyes. 

_"You know I don’t like_ our _daughter around that man."_

It was that particular altercation that found you in the predicament you were in now, and the fact that your little girl had been witness to it, perhaps having snuck out of bed to chance a peek at seeing her father return home from work, brought a heavy sense of unease to your being. 

Just how much more would Felicity see before it was enough? How much more could you _handle?_

“Stop, Felicity. That’s enough,” you said with a gentle, somewhat shaking tone, taking hold of your daughter’s hand carefully as you pulled her into a tight embrace. Her arms instantly wrapped around you to not only receive comfort, but to provide it, as well. She was far too observant for her own good. Had this been something else, anything else, you would have applauded her excellent memory. Now, you only wished you could erase it, at least for her sake. 

“Where did you hear such silly things?” you asked hesitantly, though there was no need for an answer. She pulled back and gave you a sad sort of smile, one a child shouldn’t have had the ability to possess, before moving back to her building blocks and getting to work on a second wheel as if everything before that never happened. 

You weren’t sure whether to be astounded by her resolve or terrified that the events had possibly somehow traumatized her without you knowing. 

 

At around five thirty, after having read what felt like every magazine in sight and having taken Felicity to a vending machine for a light snack to hold her over until dinner, Jonathan’s meeting had finally come to a close. Men and women in formal business suits piled out of the door with briefcases and portfolios of ideas pitched during the session. Jonathan was the last to leave, a satisfied smile on his face. 

“Well, turns out everything is going even better than I thought. I’m sorry you had to wait so long,” Jonathan stated as you stood and met him halfway, giving him a peck on the cheek. 

“It was no trouble. I learned a lot about golf and which celebrity was kissing who while we waited.” 

Jonathan chuckled as he leaned down to give you a proper kiss, one that was sweet and gentle and nothing but love between a husband and his wife. It was moments like these that made all the trouble worthwhile. He was such a loving man and a good father. Work just seemed to get to him sometimes, and sometimes you had this bad habit of not listening to him when you really should. It was part of being his wife, having to endure his backlashes and unintentional instances of hurting you. At least, this was what you kept telling yourself. 

“How’s Felicity? She didn’t get too antsy, did she?” 

_‘No, she only recounted to me several of the times you left marks on my body. She’s only five, Jonathan!’_

“Of course not,” you said smoothly, “she’s been busy with her blocks, as usual. I’m not exactly sure what she’s trying to build, but if I didn’t know any better, I’d say she’s got your creative talent.” 

As if on cue, Felicity came running over with a big smile on her face, Jonathan kneeling down and sweeping his daughter into his arms. You smiled as Felicity gave a squeal of excitement. 

“Hey there, sweetie; what's that you got there?” 

Felicity held up the two wheels she had been working on during the wait for Jonathan’s meeting to end. To your surprise, she had made an interesting alteration; there was now a space between every other block, making the wheels look more like they belonged in some sort of contraption. 

“These are, um, I think they call them coj wheels. I read about them in a book!” 

“Oh? You mean cog wheels?” 

“Um…yeah! That’s it; they can fit together, like this,” she paused to put the two wheels together where the extra block sticking up fit into the spaces and turned them about as if they were actually spinning, “and they make things move around in machines and clocks and stuff.” 

“Well, how about that?” Jonathan said with a small smile, taking another long look at the creation before looking up and eyeing you in a peculiar way. It was as if he was searching for something in your gaze, though you had no idea what. He had done this many times before, usually, you realized, after Felicity did something that was normally supposed to be beyond a five-year-old’s grasp. Felicity was a very gifted, talented child; it was obvious she was several grade levels above the average, something you blamed on good genes and a good habit of observing things and retaining information easily. Jonathan seemed to think otherwise. 

“Oh, Mr. Crawford, good! I was afraid I would miss you after your meeting.” 

You turned at the familiar voice coming in from the other side of the room followed closely by the sound of heels clicking lightly against the tiled floor. You were both pleasantly surprised and somewhat mortified to find Pepper Potts coming towards you and your husband, a light smile adorning her red painted lips. She looked the same as ever; her ginger hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, a very light amount of makeup adorned her pretty face, and she wore a lovely white blouse and dark pencil skirt that practically screamed professional. She was all business, as usual. 

“Ms. Potts, a pleasure to see you,” Jonathan stated in his business tone, placing Felicity into your now outstretched arms so that he could properly shake the woman’s hand. “I’m sure you remember my wife, (Y/N), and my daughter, Felicity.” 

“Of course! My, Felicity’s growing up so fast.” 

“She sure is,” Jonathan answered. “She’s a smart little thing, too. Now, what can I do for you?” 

Pepper hesitated for only a second before she reached into the folder tucked neatly in the fold of her right arm, holding out what looked like an invitation of some sort. 

“I’m here on behalf of Stark Industries to cordially invite you and (Y/N) to our New Year’s Eve Gala.” 

“A New Year’s Eve Gala?" Jonathan questioned as he took the invite and read over it carefully. "So Stark’s doing a New Year’s party this year? It’s a wonder he even sent me an invite.” 

“Yes, I thought the same, though Mr. Stark did seem really adamant on the both of you coming. Perhaps he’s had a change of heart on your deal?” 

Jonathan chanced a quick glance at you, gauging your reaction to what Pepper was saying. You noticed the gaze, your stomach churning uneasily at the vibe coming from your husband. Maybe if you declined now, things would smooth out as the evening progressed. 

“That sounds delightful, Pepper, but I don’t think I’ll be able to find a sitter to watch Felicity for the night with it being the holidays and all-“ 

“Oh, by all means, we encourage you to bring Felicity along. There will be a place set up just for children away from the adult crowd.” 

“Well, then,” Jonathan stated rather abruptly, “looks like it’s settled. We’d love to come.” 

Pepper smiled a little brighter, though you could tell it wasn’t anywhere near as genuine as the ones she normally gave. 

“Fantastic. Mr. Stark will be pleased to hear it. I’ll be sure to add you to the list. Until then, Mr. Crawford.” 

Pepper shook your husband’s hand once more before turning and walking toward the exit, the echo of her heels clicking once more against the flooring slowly fading away. You watched her until she disappeared from sight, turning to Jonathan to find a contemplative look crossing is features. It was no wonder; never before had Stark shown interest in wanting to engage interaction with your husband outside of business-related issues, and though Pepper hinted at some sort of deal that had been made prior, there was something altogether fishy about his invite. 

“Jon, why are we-“ 

“Tony Stark is up to something. I want to know what,” he stated simply, yet his eyes told you there were more reasons behind his wanting to go. You couldn’t even imagine what that night would entail. Knowing Tony, it was nothing good-intentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, subscriptions, and comments!
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!


	5. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. Get ready for an intense chapter, you guys. Probably my absolute favorite chapter thus far of the story.

Being the wife of a corporate business owner, you were more or less required, mainly for appearance’s sake, to attend certain events with your husband. You had grown used to this trend, as normally you went to many events together, both formal and casual, with many a camera and tape recorder aimed in your general direction. 

Christmas Eve was a good example. You had donned a very lovely green cocktail dress that night for some party held by one of the many companies Jonathan worked alongside. Granted, you hadn’t stayed too long due to Felicity’s anxiousness to get home and leave a snack out for Santa, but you had arrived with Jonathan nonetheless, with your daughter clinging to your side, just as the press would like it. It was the perfect image boost for his company, a show to the world that he was both a powerful businessman as well as a family man, and that image was what really pleased the public eye. 

Tonight, however, you felt as if you were completely out of your comfort zone in front of the cameras for the first time in years. It was all you could do just to keep your smiles looking sincere. 

“You seem so tense, dear,” Jonathan noted as he seamlessly took you by the arm and began walking up the stone steps where other decadently dressed couples and singles made the same trek, a star-lit walk through mobs of paparazzi and press members with cameras and tape recorders protruding from their anxious hands. Felicity stayed close to your side as she often did in these sorts of gatherings, clinging to your hand so as not to get lost in the crowd. She wasn’t as used to the social media outgoings as you were, but she coped rather well and knew to never speak outright to strangers unless you or Jonathan were with her. 

“I really don’t want to be here,” you responded honestly, forcing a lovely smile as cameras flashed all around you. Jonathan did the same, though his grin wasn’t as forced as yours was. 

“As soon as the fireworks go off, we can leave. I expect to have all the information I need by then, anyway. There’s a reason Stark wants us here, whether for business or to play one of his ridiculous games. I’m sure he won’t let the night waste away before having a little chat. In fact, I anticipate it.” 

Bouts of laughter and boisterous claims in passing conversations were most among the noises you heard as you entered the doorway to the extravagantly decorated recreational center lit up with elegant lighting fixtures. Many people had already shown up, the men wearing nicely tailored suits of varying dark hues, and the women done up in lovely dresses and jewels. 

You yourself had succumbed to the need of dressing up for such an occasion. Diamond stud earrings were the only jewelry choice for the night, besides your wedding ring, giving more emphasis to the glimmering, champagne colored dress that adorned your body like a second skin before flaring out at your thighs and downward to just below your ankles. Your hair was done in very light curls and pulled to the left side with a crystal-laced clip. All of these were gifts Jonathan had given you for Christmas, and though it felt odd to be wearing them all at once, it also felt necessary to show off such lovely items your husband had picked just for you. 

Jonathan was outfitted in a very nice Westwood suit with a tie that matched your dress in color. On his left hand was the watch you had gotten him for Christmas, one he was very happy to receive, much to your delight. Even Felicity, who wore the same light blue dress with a shimmery white bow at the back she had adorned during the Christmas Eve party, was thrilled when she opened up her silver heart-shaped locket and currently had it secured around her neck. 

To the public, you were every bit the perfect family, always dressed to impress and carrying a loving bubble around you. Behind closed doors…well, there was nothing the press could get their hands on, at least. 

For the next hour, you conversed with many people as you moved seamlessly by your husband’s side. There were some you recognized from previous meetings and endeavors; others, however, you had only heard about through word of mouth. All the while, Felicity stayed by your side despite other children running here and there through the crowd and even beckoning her to come and play. You weren’t as comfortable letting her loose, especially with so many people present, and knowing Felicity, she would rather stay by your side in such a large group. 

Time seemed to ebb slowly by, and soon enough, it was a quarter past eleven. Jonathan was becoming impatient, his once pleasant smile now tense as his conversations became more clipped. 

“Damnit, I haven’t seen Stark all night.” 

You gave your husband's arm a comforting squeeze. 

“I’m sure he’s around here somewhere. There’s quite a lot of people; it’s easy to lose anyone in this kind of crowd.” 

“This is _Tony Stark_ we’re talking about, (Y/N). You know as well as anyone else that if he wanted to be found, he’d have branded himself with neon paint and air horns. He’s been avoiding us, and it’s beginning to piss me off.” 

“Jonathan, relax. Like you said, if he doesn’t show after the fireworks have gone off, we’ll just go on home. There's no sense in waiting around if all he plans to do is play his silly games.” 

This seemed to appease your husband for the time being, a long sigh the only indication that he would let the subject drop until after midnight. You smiled and leaned up to peck his lips, earning a small smile for your efforts. At least you had gotten him to relax for the moment. 

A sudden, light tug on your dress forced you to look down at your daughter with questioning eyes. She held her hand up to her neck and stuck her tongue out in a silly fashion, something you had learned meant she was thirsty and needed something to drink. You laughed lightly as you looked up at a puzzled Jonathan. 

“Felicity’s getting thirsty, so I’ll just take her to get some punch; I’m afraid she’ll get lost in the crowd if I let her go alone. I’ll catch up to you as soon as I’m done.” 

Jonathan hesitated for only a moment before nodding and pressing a fleeting kiss to your left cheek. You both then proceeded to split ways into the crowd. 

You began your trek toward the long tables filled with goodies and drinks, having seen a punch fountain earlier in the night you were pretty sure had no alcohol in it. It was then that Felicity pulled at your hand and pointed to the right, a look of surprise crossing her face. Curious, you looked over to the right in hopes to find what had caught her attention only to feel her hand slip out of yours quickly. You looked down where she had been, unease crawling its way into your chest at just barely catching the end of her blue dress disappearing behind darker clothed beings. 

“Felicity? Felicity, get back here!” 

Threading through the mass of people proved to be quite difficult. There were a few times you were stopped and had to force small talk for a good few seconds before you could bustle through the throng of people, once in a while asking if any of them had seen your daughter around. After finally receiving a strong tip of your daughter’s whereabouts that led to the edge of the mingling huddle of suits and dresses, you were relieved to spot Felicity talking up to a familiar and welcoming face near the punch fountain. 

“Pepper! Goodness, I’m so glad to see you,” you nearly gasped at the crouching woman, feeling as if you were out of breath, though it could have been easily related to the suffocating atmosphere of being around far too many others as well as the previous anxiety of losing your daughter lifting from your chest. 

“I’m quite happy to see you myself,” she responded with a smile as she stood back up to her full height. “Glad you and your family could make it. Felicity was just telling me how excited she was to see the fireworks.” 

Felicity gave a sheepish smile as she placed the small, nearly empty cup of red punch on the table and moved to your side once more, taking hold of your hand. She looked up at you and whispered an apology you saw more than heard leave her lips. In turn, you reprimanded her lightly about wandering off, though you followed up with a small squeeze of her little hand and a smile of your own in forgiveness. 

Looking back up, you noted that Pepper looked rather nice in her dark blue evening gown. It had a halter top with an open back and a plunging neckline, one you recognized from a separate occasion she had worn it to. If you remembered correctly, she had “received” that very dress a year or two ago as a gift for her birthday. Her hair, made more vibrant by the darkness of her attire, was also done in light curls, though they flowed freely down her back and shoulders. 

“You’ve already got quite a crowd,” you commented, looking out over the expanse of talking higher-ups. 

“It’s quite astounding. I wasn’t sure everyone would be up to something like this, especially after last year’s malfunction.” 

Ah, yes, last year’s New Year’s Eve celebration had turned out to be a disaster in the making, only made worse by the fireworks display going off an hour early and catching the place on fire. It was quite a sight to behold, and frankly you were more than happy you had not attended. You only knew about it because of the news and what parts of the story your husband had recounted to you. 

“Well, so far, so good,” you countered, causing both you and Pepper to give out light laughter. You were honestly happy to have met her those many years ago when you had moved back to the city. She was a strong willed individual, one that had her wits about her and knew exactly how to go about things in the right manner. She was also a good friend, one you trusted dearly and valued most among others. The only bad thing was that she had a strong connection with Tony, as well, meaning that, whether she wanted to be or not, she was caught between the two of you in the dangerous sort of dance you and Tony glided to that became more and more complicated as the rhythm played on. 

Pepper had easily picked up on your suddenly distraught mood. By the strained smile on her face, you had a feeling she knew why it had come up. 

“You should talk to him, (Y/N).” 

“I’m sure Jonathan and I will talk to him sometime tonight. He's actually anticipating a conversation any moment now.” 

“No, not Jonathan, _you_. I don’t know what happened with you two-“ 

“It’s the same thing that happens over and over again with us, Pepper, except this time I finally put my foot down.” 

“I see,” Pepper said slowly, forcing a brighter smile to her face. It was more genuine than you thought she’d be able to process at that moment. 

Her eyes swooped down suddenly to Felicity who had gone suddenly quiet since you had found her. Her dark curls were pinned up halfway, allowing her bright brown eyes to all but glow in the lighting. She was looking up at Pepper with a smile, one that had the ginger haired woman smiling back sweetly. 

“Well, either way, I’m very happy your parents decided to bring you to the party, Felicity. I hope you’re having a good time?” 

Felicity gave a bright smile and a bashful twirl of her dress, one of her hands coming up to pluck at her locket. “Yes; the decorations are very pretty! Thank you for inviting me, too.” 

“Of course you were invited! It wouldn’t be a party without my little Fey-bug, now would it?” 

You turned abruptly, wide-eyed, as Tony’s familiar tone interrupted the conversation. He had a smug smile on his face, though much more subdued in front of Felicity as he came forth and knelt down in front of the little girl. Felicity had already let go of your hand in favor of lunging forward and latching herself to Tony’s front. 

"Tony! Tony!” she exclaimed, forgetting her manners (put upon by her father, of course) in her excitement. 

Tony laughed lightly as he hugged your daughter to him, looking up and eyeing you for a moment before pulling back and giving Felicity a quick once-over. “Well, aren’t we looking spiffy this evening!” 

“Thank you! This was my Christmas dress. Oh! And Momma got me this locket! Isn’t it pretty?” 

“Of course it is, very pretty, but most definitely not as pretty as you.” 

Once again, Felicity gave a shy twirl of her dress, wrapping her arms around Tony’s neck in a silent gesture of thanks before pulling away and looking up at you. You smiled down at her, though as you looked up at the man kneeling in front of her, you could feel the tension slowly building. It was so palpable that even Pepper was able to feel it and had decided to take action. 

“Hey, Felicity, how would you like to come with me and find the best place to watch the fireworks?” 

“Oh, that would be so cool! Can I go with Pepper, Momma?” 

You smiled down at your daughter, her excitement bubbling its way to the surface and finding a means to escape through her suddenly bouncing feet. 

“Of course, sweetheart, go ahead. Just don’t wander off from Pepper like you did to me earlier.” 

“Thank you!” she squealed happily before running up to Pepper’s side and taking hold of her hand. She then looked back and gave a wave of her hand to Tony who now stood to his full height. “Bye, Mr. Stark.” 

“See you around, Felicity. And hey, you better save me a dance for later.” 

Felicity gave a bright smile and a firm nod of her head, following Pepper’s lead with eager anticipation for finding the perfect place to watch the upcoming New Year’s Eve fireworks show. Pepper continued to talk to her as they walked away, though her eyes glanced back at you for the briefest moment with a silent message. 

_‘Talk to him.’_

Your eyes wandered back to Tony’s proud visage, momentarily taking in the dark grey suit and gold tie that fit him so very well, both in personality and in physical appeal. Looking at him now, it was hard to believe that he had a glowing hunk of apparatus within his chest that kept him going, kept him alive and able to flaunt such nicely tailored clothing in front of so many important people. 

He eyed you up just as equally, though his eyes lingered a moment longer than was proper, a second longer than you should have felt comfortable with. 

He greeted you then by simply stating your name, the syllables leaving his lips smoothly. 

“Mr. Stark,” you greeted with the barest hint of a biting tone. Instead of warding him off like you had planned, it only seemed to amuse him. 

“To tell you the truth, I didn’t think you’d actually come.” 

“I only came because my _husband_ was interested in the very personal invitation you sent our way. I assure you, had it been my decision, I wouldn’t have even entertained the notion.” 

“That’s harsh, even for you,” he stated, a smile coming to his face that was impish in nature. Only on Tony Stark was this look both an alarming and welcoming sight, having the tendency to make you jumpy while at the same time relieved that he was acting as he always did. 

“Why did you really invite us here?” 

Tony stepped forward abruptly, effectively closing the space between the two of you and forcing the barest hint of a gasp to pass your lips. The movement had been sudden and quite unexpected; he wasn’t touching you, but his eyes were piercing, searching as they looked down into your own, pinning you in your very spot. It felt like ages before he finally stepped back, though only far enough to scoop your hand in his and lead you into a mass of twirling, dancing figures. 

He was effortlessly able to force you both into an easy rhythm to the somewhat slow-paced song echoing along the dance floor. You were not happy with the situation you had inopportunely found yourself in, but you wanted answers, and you were adamant on getting them. 

“Did I mention how lovely you look this evening? I mean, it’s not really your color, but the dress itself is just phenomenal on your body.” 

“Mr. Stark, please-“ 

“Jonathan has a decent taste for what looks good on you. Style-wise, at least; I’d have chosen blue, honestly, or maybe a light green.” 

“Stop stalling and answer my question. Why did you invite us here?” 

Tony only smiled as he spun you out elegantly before pulling you back in to him, his body a little closer to yours than before, and his hand a little lower on your waist than was proper for _friends_. The warmth of his hand through your dress made you nervous. 

“Well, I’ve been thinking for a while now, and I decided that I’d like to form a partnership with Crawford Corporation. I think it would be a wise decision, and I believe both of our companies would benefit from it. Your husband wanted to make a deal some months ago, but I declined, for company reasons. Now, I believe it would do us both good.” 

You couldn’t stop the disbelieving laugh from leaving your lips. 

“Alright, so, let’s try this again. Only this time, instead of a bullshit answer, why don’t you tell me the truth?” 

He slowed his dancing and you followed, eyes locking with each other. His gaze shone with mischief and longing, while your gaze reflected apprehension and unease. 

“I’m a very selfish man, (Y/N).” 

“I know this, as does the rest of the world.” 

“I wanted to see you again.” 

“You shouldn’t have even invited me here," you said with a slight shake of your head to emphasize your point. 

“You didn’t give me a choice. You won’t answer my texts, or my calls; I was getting worried something happened to you and Felicity.” 

“So, what, you decided to invite me and my family to this little get-together, just so you could somehow pull me away from my husband into a corner and talk to me? Or maybe you just wanted to see if he’d left marks on me, give you another reason to hate him even more?” 

Your voice had become a quiet snarl as you both stood in the middle of the dance floor, all movement forgotten in the midst of the conversation. Even Tony seemed like he was riled by your accusations, no matter how true they may have been. 

With a steady grip on your wrist, he pulled you along carefully through the dancing bodies and through the crowd of people. After leading you up a flight of stairs that happened to be on the other side of the room, you found yourself on a rather large balcony staring out over the lit city of Manhattan. The sight alone was breathtaking, one that was often overlooked by those who had lived in the city for many years. Even you had found yourself caught in the beauty of the night, if not just for a moment. 

“Why are you doing this, Tony?” you asked quietly, eyes narrowed in a tired fashion as you looked at the man before you. 

“I already told you, you gave me no choice.” 

“No choice? That was the point! I told you that I couldn’t keep doing this anymore. What did you expect? Did you think I was just caught up in the moment and didn’t mean anything that came out of my mouth? ‘Oh, she’s just being delusional; she’ll come to her senses.’ Well, I did, that night I came back to see you. I made a decision this time, and that alone should have been enough of a message.” 

Tony stepped forward and took hold of both your upper arms. His grip was firm, but it wasn’t overcompensating. It was a gentle, insistent pressure, not degrading or harmful in any way. 

“That doesn’t mean you should just ignore me, (Y/N)! I care about you and your daughter so much. The last time I saw you, there were bruises on your arm, bruises that had been caused by your _husband_. As a man who has been your friend since childhood, the last thing I want is for it to happen again.” 

Your lips turned downward into a frown. He was right; it was cruel of you not to at least check in from time to time. Tony was still your best friend; no one could compare to the companionship you’d had with him ever since you were but a child. He may have been right, but that didn’t mean he needed to know, and that didn't mean you had to give in to him so easily. 

“I did what I did so you would get the hint, Tony! I don’t want you thinking that there’s a chance we could ever be together. I’m with Jonathan, whether you like it or not, and that’s the way it’s going to be.” 

You raised your hands and pushed against his shoulders in an attempt to move away, but his grip was steadfast and held strong. In the end, Tony was successful in only pulling you closer, forcing your hands to rest comfortably against his chest. You should have been angry with the position, absolutely appalled that you had even allowed yourself to get into such a predicament. Instead, you let out a heavy sigh, the barest hint of a strained smile reaching your lips in defeat. 

"And again, it seems even my best efforts are for nothing." 

Altogether, the atmosphere around you had changed. No longer did you feel suffocated by previous anxieties or resentments. Instead, you felt you could breathe, and though you knew you should have felt every bit as upset and angry as you had before, it no longer seemed to matter as much. There was no point in even trying to act angry; you couldn’t stay that way when faced with Tony. 

“Why do you have to make things so difficult?” 

“I’m a very selfish man. Also, I seem to have a hard time with the word ‘no,’ or so Pepper likes to tell me.” 

“I was trying to make this easier. You’re going to make this so much harder on the both of us, you know that?” 

Tony gave his signature smirk as he leaned in and rested his forehead against yours without any hassle. You had gathered that he had somehow felt the change in mood, as well. There was no reason to fight him, especially when he was already so adamant on keeping your attention. 

“I like to think of it as being productive.” 

“In what way?” 

“Well, all things considered, I have you here with me, alone and away from your ass of a husband. Which, by the way, was absolute hell trying to accomplish. I never thought Jonathan would let you out of his sight. I swear he watches you like a hawk.” 

A light laugh escaped your lips. 

“As he should. After all, there's a very difficult, selfish man I know who does the same thing.” 

“My reasons are strictly to make sure you’re safe, not to make sure you aren’t having a good time.” 

You smiled up at Tony, your hands sliding up to his shoulders and giving a soft squeeze. It was a comforting gesture, one that would seem rather friendly had you not been in the position you were in with Tony’s hands resting against your hips. Away from the public view, it didn’t seem to matter as much as it should have. There was no denying that this was wrong, but it was also so _right_. 

From inside, you could hear the people begin the one minute countdown to midnight. Everyone’s voices began to pick up until there was one synchronized sound that shouted out the dwindling seconds until the first of January, the first of a new year and the start of new beginnings. 

“I’ve been away for too long; Jonathan’s bound to be worried and restless. I better head back inside.” 

If you had any ideas of pulling away, they were quickly diminished by the sudden grip of Tony’s arms around your middle, his palms warm against your bare back. His touch forced a shiver down your spine and a layer of goose bumps to cover your arms. It was familiar and, even though you wouldn’t admit it aloud or even to yourself, very much wanted. 

“I’d very much like to have you all to myself for the start of the New Year,” Tony whispered, his voice light and playful. 

“I should really get back to my husband. He wouldn’t like me in another man’s arms, especially if that man were you. Frankly, I don’t blame him.” 

“And why’s that?” 

“You’re nothing but trouble.” 

Thirty seconds left in the countdown, and the voices were getting louder, much more excited. 

“What if I told you that trouble was my middle name?” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” you said, your smile becoming a bit brighter. “Nor would I be surprised if you were proud of it.” 

“Not proud of it; I define it. Kind of like how mistletoe defines Christmas tradition.” 

They were now at the fifteen second mark. Children had joined in and were now shouting as loud as they could in anticipation for the fireworks display that would soon commence. Even with the deafening sound, the moment between you and Tony was hard to break. 

“Speaking of tradition, I believe it’s customary to share a kiss at the call of the New Year,” Tony said slyly, one of his hands leaving your back to clutch at the nape of your neck gently. His fingers splayed out slightly as his thumb came forward to just under your jawline, applying the barest amount of pressure in order to tip your head back. 

“Well, it _is_ tradition,” you murmured as Tony leaned down slowly, your breath catching in your throat and eyes closing in anticipation. There was the barest hint of a pause, as if time had stopped for the briefest of moments as Tony’s next words left you nothing short of breathless. 

“I meant it, when I said I love you.” 

An outburst of shouts and clapping echoed from inside the building as Tony’s lips smoothly covered your own in a gentle, enthusiastic kiss. The dark sky above lit up brilliantly with colors of reds, greens, golds, and blues as fireworks soared up into the air and erupted in spectacular bursts. Never before had such a simple connection of lips felt so lively, so very necessary and beautiful in every way. 

It was as your hands began to tighten around the fabric of his coat that you were suddenly pulled away by a vicious force around your upper arm. Your eyes widened in absolute fear as you saw the angry expression of Jonathan looming over you, though his anger was in no way directed at you as you had thought it would be. Instead, it seemed his hatred had fixed itself on Tony. 

“J-Jonathan!” 

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing with my _wife_?” Jonathan shouted as he stalked forward, his jaw set in an angry line. You attempted to pull him back to you, but he yanked himself away and continued to move toward Tony. 

“Let’s see, it was New Year’s Eve, it’s now midnight; I believe I was carrying on a tradition. It's not like you were around to do it justice, nor would you have.” 

Tony’s snarky comment had Jonathan gritting his teeth. 

“I knew it was too good to be true. This whole time, you were trying to get my wife alone with you; I knew something was up the minute you sent that assistant of yours to my office.” 

“I would just like to state that, for the record, said assistant was the one who left us alone.” 

“That’s not the point! You've crossed the line for the last time, Stark.” 

Jonathan had thrust his hand forward and pulled Tony closer to him by the lapels of his coat, his green eyes seething with barely controlled rage. You tried calling out to him again, but it seemed your shouts were falling on deaf ears. 

"If I ever see you touch what is _mine_ again-" 

“You know, I could make the same threat,” Tony said, a challenge rising in his tone. This only resulted in ebbing Jonathan closer and closer to the brink of punching him square in the face. 

“She was never _yours_ to begin with, Stark! And she never will be. You just can’t seem to leave well enough alone, always bedding women and causing problems with their partners. I see what you're doing, and I won't let it go on any longer.” 

Tony was undeterred by Jonathan's lash at his not-so-private social life, choosing instead to give a final jab at the man's unstable marriage with you. 

"How jaded can you get, when you can't even see that you don't have her heart like I do? Gotta suck knowing she's thinking about me when you're in the bedroom-" 

You saw Jonathan’s fist raise back in the multitude of lights brightening the night sky, intent on landing a hard blow to Tony’s nose. You made to run forward and try to at least lessen the attack by latching on to his arm from behind, but screams from inside had stopped you. These were not from the excitement of the New Year or from watching the fireworks display above. These screams were of a terrified nature, like what one would witness in a horror movie after a traumatic event. Even Jonathan and Tony were aware enough of the commotion, both their heads turning to look inside the building. 

Something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments!
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!


	6. Drugged Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the chaos commence.

Panic was one of the more dominant emotions running through everyone’s veins as screams of peril and utter terror bounced against the walls of the recreational center. From over the railing, you could see people staggering about in an unsteady manner before falling over themselves and promptly passing out. There were some that were literally dropping to the ground without warning, their bodies convulsing and twisting strangely against the floor as if they were having seizures. Most, however, were running to and fro in a desperate attempt to either find their respected loved ones or get out of there as fast as they could without regard to anyone else. 

There was no source to where all the chaos had started, either, which was a terrifying thought in itself. Madness is what the situation had become, and it was escalating at an alarming rate. 

Only one thought ran rampant in your mind as you raced down the stairs without a second thought of the two men left behind you, kicking off your heels in your haste to reach the bottom floor. You had to search for your daughter. You had to find her. 

You picked up the ends of your dress and began running in the last direction in which you saw Pepper leave with Felicity. If you remembered correctly, there was a large room just behind the open double doors to the left that led into a large garden area. It was surely one of the better places to watch the fireworks and would have been the first place Pepper thought of to do just that. 

Making your way to the area was not an easy feat. There were several people who had staggered in your way, and others simply ran by without care, some even knocking you back and throwing off your pace. At one point, you were tripped by a man who had grabbed at your ankle from his convulsing position on the ground in blind hopes to find some leverage that would help him through his twitching. You were terrified and had kicked the man off you immediately, scrambling back to your feet and darting off again on much more unstable legs. 

You had just sorted through the blundering crowd of panic when you spotted Pepper leaning heavily against the frame of the double doors, her arms securely wrapped around a very frightened Felicity. There was something off about Pepper's stance, but your focus was too keen on Felicity to bring the wrongness of the situation to light. 

“Felicity! Felicity, sweetheart, are you alright?” you questioned in a rush of breath as you dashed forward and relieved Pepper of your daughter’s weight, holding her securely against you. She hiccupped as she wrapped her arms like a tight vice around your neck, but you were able to feel the nod to your question against your shoulder. 

You gave a relieved, shaky chuckle as your eyes closed briefly, fighting back the onslaught of tears that threatened to spill at any moment. Now was not the time for tears; right now, you had to be strong for your little girl. 

“Everyone…was dropping. I tried…getting her to safety,” Pepper’s breathy explanation reached your ears. Your eyes snapped open just in time to watch the redheaded woman slump against the frame altogether before she slid to the floor. 

“Oh God, Pepper!” 

"I’m here; I’ve got her,” Tony said, his sudden appearance making you jump back. His hand came out and touched your arm, his gaze meeting yours for a split second before he was at Pepper’s side, snapping his fingers in her face to get her attention. He must have followed you, knowing that both Felicity and Pepper would be in the same place. 

“Pepper, c'mon, talk to me. What’s wrong? How do you feel?” Tony interrogated as he gently shook at his assistant’s shoulders, finally able to get the woman's attention. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink, her eyes heavy-lidded, and it looked as if it took all her strength at that moment to keep them open. 

“Feel really dizzy…so tired.” Her eyes closed a moment too long, and Tony was prompted to shake her shoulders once more, albeit a bit harder, to get her to open them again. 

“Was I…drugged?” 

Her head proceeded to loll to the side; this time, Tony was unable to wake her from her unconscious state. 

You had watched the scene with wide eyes, your hand coming to your daughter’s head and keeping her to your shoulder so that she wasn’t forced to watch such terrifying things. She had already seen enough; the last thing she needed was to see Pepper, someone she knew well and cared for dearly, pass out as many others had done. 

“I have to go,” you said aloud, voice cracking as you stared down at Pepper’s unmoving body. You knew she was just unconscious, but it frightened you to no end. You didn’t know what was going on or what exactly was happening to the people who were being affected by…whatever this was, but it was a horrible sight to behold. You only hoped that neither you nor any part of your family suffered the same fate. 

“Wait, no, (Y/N), stay here,” Tony said in a rush of air as he pulled Pepper into his arms, trying in vain to get her to respond to him in some way. “A large team of paramedics are on their way; you and Felicity need to be checked out just in case-“ 

“Tony, I can’t, I…I have to find Jonathan,” you said, an edge of panic rising in your voice. 

"Just stay, please!" 

This was not a time for choosing sides, you knew that, yet you still found your heart splitting in two at wanting to stay and needing to find your husband. Felicity gave a soft whimper then, a question following for the whereabouts of her father, and your course of action was decided. 

“I…I’m sorry.” 

You ran the same way you had come, ignoring Tony’s call of your name as you began the search for your husband. There weren’t as many people running about in a flurry as before, but there were still many in the building on the same search as you were. You called out for him, yet you were worried that your voice was being drowned out by the others who were calling out to their loved ones. Wouldn’t he have been behind you just as Tony had been? Where had he gone? 

It took another few minutes, but you finally spotted Jonathan close to the entrance of the building just as he looked your way and began moving, a relieved smile coming to his lips at seeing you with Felicity in your arms. You smiled, as well, once again close to tears as you rushed to him, eager to be by his side. 

As you moved closer, however, you noticed the sudden, odd way your husband’s eyes seemed to glass over as his progress toward you stopped altogether. You stopped before him and grabbed his arm, shaking him momentarily before calling out to him, unable to get him to respond. It was then that his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body seizing up and crumbling to the floor in a heap of spasming limbs. You gave a horrified shriek, knees finally buckling under the pressure of such a horrifying sight. 

“Jonathan!” 

 

The emergency room was in a light chaos, though unlike the events that had transpired just hours ago, this chaos was of a controlled nature. Nurses and doctors skittered here and there to patients that were in the waiting room as well as those that had already been admitted and were hooked up to various wires and machines in their rooms, going over their vitals and changing out the necessary medicines to ensure that each and every patient was on his or her way to recovery. 

You had just exited one of those very rooms with your daughter in your arms not but two hours prior. They had done some quick tests, most dealing with the major vital signs as well as a quick blood analysis, and had concluded that neither of you were in danger of whatever had taken hold of the others. Though you were very much relieved to know that you and your daughter would be alright and would not suffer the same fate, you were still worried for Jonathan, who had been taken to the Intensive Care Unit as soon as he was rolled in on a gurney. 

“Hey.” 

You looked up tiredly to find Tony staring down at you with a worried expression, his brows furrowed slightly as he tried to decipher your disposition. You gave him a weak smile, one that told him you were far too worried about the events of the night as well as the diagnosis of your husband to even begin to fret over the events that had transpired just before. As a means of comfort, he gave a soft smile. 

“Any word yet?” 

“No,” you answered, your voice giving a quiet croak as you willed yourself to talk. You cleared your throat before speaking again. “They’re still running some tests; I haven’t heard anything in a couple hours.” 

As an afterthought, you asked about Pepper, knowing that he was just as worried as you were. 

“I haven’t heard much, but one of the nurses said that everyone is expected to make a full recovery. Last time I saw her awake, she was screaming something about a rabbit. Apparently, whatever the hell everyone’s hyped up on has them all delusional when they wake up. Oddly enough, it also has Pepper hankering for some tacos.” 

That alone was enough to make you crack a grin, if not just for a second. 

“I’m just glad she didn’t suffer from the…the seizures,” you stated with a half-hearted smile that could be considered a borderline grimace. You were happy to know that everyone would be alright, that Jonathan would be okay after whatever had happened to him, but it still made you worry. He was, after all, one of the more trying cases that had been admitted. It would take more care to treat him, more tests and possibly more medications to make sure the seizures didn’t occur again and had done no permanent damage to his brain or body. 

It was silent for several long minutes, the quiet murmur of a television in the upper corner of the room as well as hushed whispers between other people in the waiting area the only other noise in the room. The silence was somewhat comforting after having dealt with such a stressful evening; had you not been sick with worry, you were sure you’d have slipped off into a light slumber by now. 

Another stretch of silence ensued for a few minutes more before Tony finally broke the quiet barrier between the both of you. 

“How’s Felicity?” 

You gave a small, relieved hum as you glanced to the side at your sleeping daughter, her head resting in your lap and Jonathan’s evening coat slung over her form. She had passed out shortly after leaving the examination room and had barely budged from her curled-up state ever since, only having shifted once to take hold of your hand in a light grip. 

“She’s been asleep for a while now. I don’t blame her; this night has been hell on all of us. I only wish she didn’t have to be a part of it.” 

Tony gave a small smile as he knelt down in front of you and your daughter, his darker than normal eyes roving over Felicity’s peaceful, sleeping form. He reached out a hand toward the sleeping child, fingers carefully running through the dark curls at the back of her head for a brief moment before he pulled away with a tiny quirk of his lips. Felicity gave a heavy sigh through her nose but otherwise did not move from her position. 

You had watched the scene with half-lidded eyes. It was becoming clear that your exhausted mind was beginning to point out things you normally wouldn’t see. You were easily able to notice the odd, affectionate way Tony gazed at Felicity. Your eyes easily picked up on the hospital bracelet around his left wrist, the same bracelet that adorned both you and your daughter’s own hands. He no longer wore his suit jacket, and though it was very subtle through the thicker than normal fabric, you were able to just barely see the light blue glow of the arc reactor from beneath his white button-down shirt. 

Tony’s eyes shifted to you, and it took you a moment to register that he was talking to you quietly. 

“Why don’t you get out of here, take Felicity home?” 

“I…I want to know what happened tonight, _why_ it happened. I want to know that Jonathan is okay and that he’s-“ 

Your words were cut off silently by Tony’s hand cupping over one of your knees in a comforting manner, his eyes soft yet serious as he caught your out-of-focus gaze. 

“You need to go home. I’ll have one of my guys ready to get you back safely. Tuck Felicity into bed, eat something. Take a shower, and then go to bed yourself. Sitting here and worrying isn’t going to make the process any faster.” 

“I know that. I just-“ 

“(Y/N), _go home_. Right now, you are a mother first and a wife second. Let the doctors do their work. If it gets you out of here any faster, I’ll even promise to call you if I hear anything new.” 

You stared at Tony for several long moments, gauging the serious way he stared you down. He was as adamant as ever and would most likely not relent until he had his way. It was as you thought this that a consenting smile reached your lips. 

“Alright,” you relented, nodding your head slowly as your free hand gently found its way over Tony’s hand on your leg, your fingers squeezing around his own. “Alright, I’ll go.” 

Tony’s eyes lit up as his hand shifted, his palm coming into contact with yours and his fingers returning the light embrace against your hand. It was a small gesture, but the impact it had on your anxious heart was great. 

“Thank you.” 

 

Jonathan’s eyes opened slowly to the low _beep, beep, beep_ of the heart monitor to his right with all his major vital signs lighting the screen. The lights above were bright, but they were in no way helpful for his hazy gaze to clearly make out the shapes of the things in the room. He was aware of the chill on his skin, of the few wires and tubes protruding from his arm, his nose, his chest. He could feel the thin but slightly warm touch of the blanket wrapped around him up to his ribs and knew that he was not in his bed at home. 

He was aware that he was in a hospital, and though he couldn’t quite remember what happened, he knew that he had suffered some sort of trauma. 

His voice came out in a soft wail as his heart rate sped up a few paces before leveling off to the slow, steady beat it had been before. The change was enough to be noted, but not enough for an immediate reaction by any of the night shift nurses. 

Jonathan stayed like this for several long moments, his chest rising and falling rhythmically with each breath he took while his bleary eyes focused on unrecognizable shapes until he became too tired to keep them open. He was close to drifting off again when a quiet noise from his left startled him into forcing his eyes open once again to look up. 

Above him stood a looming figure, one that seemed cast in shadow despite the brightness of the room. He could make out no distinguishing features on this person; it was as if this entity was cloaked, unidentifiable to even those who could see clearly. His brain sent off alarms in his system. He knew who this was, _what_ this was and what it meant for him. Was it already time? 

He could almost feel the excited, cruel twist of a smile that lingered on the being’s lips overhead him, promising things that he already knew to come. It was too soon, yet at the same time, it was almost fitting. There was a brief moment where Jonathan just _breathed_ before a slow smile found its way to his lips, the gesture not as cruel though just as challenging. It was the last thing he was able to do before he succumbed to his fate. 

On the monitor to his right, his heart rate flat-lined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments!
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!


	7. Time of Mourning - Not Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Halloween!
> 
> Been slacking in my updates, I know, but needed a little break from writing. Hoping I can get on the ball now that I've got most of my ducks in a line.
> 
> Get ready for the feels, because this is one emotional chapter. Enjoy!

_You have six new messages. First message:_

_“(Y/N), it’s Tony…again. Listen, just…call me back when you-“_

_Message deleted. Next message:_

_“Hey, (Y/N), it’s Allen. I just…I wanted to let you know that I’ve got the closed casket service arranged. It was hell trying to do, even though it was the same at the wake, but…but it shouldn’t be a problem anymore. I’ve also got a two-mile block surrounding the sight. I know you don’t want anyone from the media ruining everything; I feel the same. You’d think they’d have respect for my brother’s passing, but it seems there’s no respect for the dead in this day and age. Anyway, I’ll see you and Felicity tomorrow afternoon. Give her a hug for me, would you? Love you both.”_

_Beep. Next message:_

_“Mrs. Crawford, this is Alexander Hughes. I’m sorry to hear about your late husband, and I send my condolences to you and your daughter. I work for one of the companies that supplies Crawford Corporation with some of their products. He was a good man, very hardworking and always looking to the future with everything he did. It’s a shame he passed so young. Do take care.”_

_Beep. Next Message:_

_“(Y/N), at least pick up the phone and let me know you’re okay! Look, I know you’re upset, and I’m the last person you want to talk to right now, but-“_

_Message deleted. Next Message:_

_“Hello, Mrs. Crawford, it’s Clarice. I’m so, so sorry to hear about Jonathan. I mean, it was really so sudden, but then all the news reports keep talking about that New Year’s Eve party and how he was the only one out of those who had gotten drugged to just kinda…pass away. It just sounds so weird, that he was the only one out of eighty others. Oh, goodness, I’m sorry, I’m just…I’ll stop now. Really, I’m very sorry for your loss. If there’s anything I can do for you and little Felicity, just let me know.”_

_Beep. Next Message:_

_“Hey, it’s Pepper. Before you delete this message, just…just listen, okay? You don’t have to talk to Tony, but at least talk to me. I know you plan on moving; Tony doesn’t know, but I think he has an idea. If you don’t want him to find out right away, you should lay low for now, and tell no one else if you can help it. Just promise me that you’ll keep in touch. I don’t want to know where you’re going or what you plan to do; I just want to know that you and Felicity are alright. I think as someone who cares for you very much, I deserve at least that much. We both do, (Y/N).”_

_Beep. End of Messages._

 

You watched from your couch as one of the movers loaded up the last of the boxes from your bedroom and began wheeling them out to the moving truck. There were still plenty more boxes to be loaded, but you had made sure the majority of the stuff was packed and sealed the night before so that there wouldn’t be too much hassle today. After all, you had a funeral to attend in a little over an hour. 

From your position, you could see into Felicity’s room, watching as your daughter stuffed the last of her lego block sets into one of the big brown boxes as another one of the movers began stacking the sealed boxes and carrying a few out at a time. She was already dressed for the service in a dark blue dress and tights, curly brown hair up in a tight bun just as you had yours and her silver locket shining around her neck. 

The past few days had been hard on the both of you, yet she seemed to be taking it much better than you. Not once had you seen her cry since finding out of Jonathan’s passing. Sure, she was upset, maybe even a little angry, but no tears had come to her eyes, no questions of why or how it happened...nothing. She had taken to the news as an adult would when trying to find something important. It was angering to find out it was lost, maybe even a little disheartening, but one could live through it as if it were nothing more than the slightest hindrance. 

You, however, were more adverse to the information. When you found out, from Tony, no less, that Jonathan hadn’t made it through to see the sunrise, you were absolutely devastated. Someone who had been a large part of your life for quite some time was now gone from this world and would never be by your side again. It hurt in every way imaginable, so much so that for the first night you were nothing more than a weeping mess that could barely get out of bed the next day. That day, Felicity had been your rock, the one that kept you going despite wanting to crawl into a hole and never see the light of day again. That day, you were possibly the worst mother ever, relying on your five-year-old daughter to keep you steady in such a horrible situation. Felicity, however, never complained, only scooted closer to you on the bed and wrapped her small arms around you as you cried and pulled her closer. 

There were so many things you wished you had done differently now that Jonathan was gone. In fact, you felt absolutely guilty for his death. You couldn’t help but think that maybe even if you had tried to convince him not to go to the gala, he would still be here with you and Felicity, going about his day as if nothing was out of the blue. Maybe if you had been with him instead of Tony that night like you had planned, he wouldn’t have gotten drugged like everyone else, wouldn’t have had to be one of the eighty people who had gotten drugged in the first place and the only one to leave the hospital in a body bag. 

Out of all the could have been and what-if scenarios, the worst thought was that the one of the last memories he would ever have of you was with Tony’s arms around you and his lips pressed to yours. 

“Momma, it’s okay. It’s okay, now. Please don’t cry anymore.” 

You gave a startled shake of your head as your daughter pulled away, surprised at your sudden movement. You had been so caught up in thought that you hadn’t realized Felicity had come into the living room and had once again wrapped her arms around your neck in a comforting manner, one she had easily adopted these past few days. 

“No, sorry, sweetheart, come here,” you said gently as you smiled and gave a strained chuckle, hugging Felicity close as you wiped at your eyes with one hand. When you pulled away, her big brown eyes were staring at you intently, wide and observing. 

“I don’t like it when you cry.” 

“I…I know, Felicity. Momma’s just been real upset these past few days. I know it must be hard on you, too, but I promise that things will be normal again soon. We’ll have a nice new house for the both of us to live in, close enough that you can still go to the same school. It’ll be like nothing’s changed.” 

Felicity frowned, though if she had a different opinion on the matter, she didn’t say anything. Her hands reached up to fiddle with her locket momentarily, a habit you had quickly come to realize was now almost instinctual when she was troubled before her big brown eyes narrowed almost tiredly. 

“I don’t want to go.” 

She could have easily been talking about moving, about going away to a different place that was unfamiliar territory, a place away from the home she had known since birth, but you knew better. You hugged her close once more, doing your best to fight back yet another onslaught of tears. 

“Neither do I, sweetheart.” 

 

The service was nothing short of heart wrenching. Allen, Jonathan’s younger brother and only sibling, was one of many who stood and spoke of him as he had portrayed himself: a good man, someone who was always reaching higher with his goals, a playful brother, a devout husband, and a caring father. They spoke of his good moments, his bad, of his accomplishments and of his failures. Yet they always came back to the same point; Jonathan was a fighter, one who never gave up when things started looking bad. It took all you had to keep a decent composure, if not for the sake of being strong for your daughter after failing time and again the days prior of being the role model she needed. 

His casket had remained closed upon your request, thanks to Allen, just as you had requested it at the wake. You had not wanted Felicity to see her father lifeless; you only wished that she would remember him the way he was as he lived and not as an unmoving body in a box that, with time, would be forgotten, buried beneath the earth. 

Despite the tears and sad stories, everything was going as well as a funeral could function. It wasn’t until the final viewing that everything turned rather sour. 

You and Felicity were the first in line for the final viewing of the casket as the service was drawing to a close. White roses had been provided to family members and close friends to place atop the casket before its lowering into the ground. You had placed yours over the smooth wooden surface after a final prayer and waited patiently for your daughter to do the same. Instead, she stared at the casket with heated eyes and a quivering pout. 

“Felicity?” 

“I hate you,” she whispered disdainfully to the casket, the beginnings of tears welling at the corners of her eyes before falling in large drops down her suddenly flushed cheeks. Worried, you tugged lightly on your daughter’s small hand to get her attention. Instead, Felicity threw her rose at the casket angrily and began shouting. 

“I hate you for leaving us, for leaving Momma and making her cry. Why did you have to be so mean to her! Why did you have to make her cry! I hate you; I hate you, Papa! I hate you so much!” 

Everyone was startled by the suddenly violent outburst from the previously too-quiet child, but none more so than you were. With wide eyes, you quickly scooped Felicity into your arms and cradled her against you as she cried into your shoulder, her arms instinctually wrapping around your neck and clutching the back of your dark suit jacket. You tried your best to shush her as you walked away from the casket and the rest of the gathering. 

It was now that you were Felicity’s rock, her strength when she had none and her comfort when there was nothing else to give. 

 

_You have one new message. First message:_

_“(Y/N), it’s Pepper again. I’d really appreciate a call back; I’ve been worried about you, and Tony…well, he’s definitely seen better days. He’s been looking for you. I don’t know why I bother, but I’ve been trying to keep him off your trail for as long as I can, at least until you decide to come to us. I don’t think I can do it much longer. Please, let me know you’re doing okay? That’s all I ask. Take care.”_

_Beep. End of message._

 

“Are you ready, Mrs. Crawford?” 

You gave a stiff nod and a barely there smile as the man before you began to play the video. You felt as if your heart nearly stopped in your chest when the image of your late husband suddenly popped up on the screen, his green eyes bright and just as piercing as they had always been. He had the faintest curve of a smile on his lips, and one of his nicer suits adorned his body. From the background, it was easy to tell that he was in his main company office. For just that one moment, it felt as if Jonathan had never died. 

“Hey, (Y/N). If you’re seeing this, then it’s obvious I’m no longer there with you. I know it must hurt, and I’m sorry for hurting you and Felicity in this way, but no one has the power to cheat their own fate, not even me.” 

You stifled back a small sob and fought back the onslaught of tears that threatened to come forth at his words. If only he knew how guilty you felt about all of this. 

“I know you never were one for running a company, (Y/N), so I decided to hand over Crawford Corporation to Allen. He’s worked under me for far too long and knows the ropes better than anyone else; he’ll make a fine C.E.O. He'll be announcing his new status to the press sometime soon as an official act that will be taken to immediately. All the paperwork is ready, so neither of you will have to worry about legal concerns. 

"For you, (Y/N), I have two envelopes, but before they’re given to you, there’s something I need to say. 

Altogether, Jonathan’s expression changed, so much so that it startled you to see such hurt and anger in his eyes, so very palpable even through the television screen. 

“We were married for some time before my passing, I’m sure, and those years were wonderful. I loved you so much, (Y/N), so much. And I know you loved me, too; you proved that fact to me every day. You dealt with my moodswings, you stood by my side in the eye of the public, always being scrutinized by the press on every outing; you handled it all so well, and I can't thank you enough for such devotion. 

"I found out, however, that things aren’t always what they seem. Even the most perfect flower will wilt, just as my trust in you has over the years. 

“You told me, before we moved back to New York, about your friendship with Tony Stark and how close you two had been during your childhood. I was perfectly alright with this knowledge, even welcomed it as he seemed to be a very important person to you. But things change, don’t they? Even friendships change, and it was becoming clear that any friendship between the both of you had escalated into something so much more, something I, who knew you for quite some time, the man you were about to marry at the time, couldn’t even begin to touch. And it hurt, (Y/N). It hurt me more than you’ll ever know. 

“When we were finally united as husband and wife, I thought you’d give up on keeping such a close relationship with a man you considered only a dear friend; you didn’t. When Felicity was born, I thought the same thing once more; once again, I was let down. I know you weren’t in any way unfaithful to me in our marriage, (Y/N). It’s not like you to do something like that, but the thought that I would never have the same relationship with you as Stark did, to know that I would never be enough…it can change a man. It leaves me feeling betrayed in ways I can’t describe. 

“So I became something I never wanted to be. I became controlling of you; I questioned everything you did when I wasn’t around and constantly wondered if you even cared about me as much as you said you did. And when Felicity began getting older, I became curious of her and her mannerisms. She was so much like you, yet at the same time, there was something there that wasn’t you, something I had to assume at the time as being one of my traits. And then I became more curious, more suspicious of her ways that I took matters into my own hands.” 

There was a long pause in the video where Jonathan looked to be trying to compose himself, his lips pressed tight together and his eyes slightly narrowed as he looked off to the side and away from the camera he had been recording with. During this short period of time, you stared at the television, wide-eyed and teary. You didn’t know what Jonathan was trying to get at, what he was trying to tell you through the screen. 

Before Jonathan started up again, the man showing you the dvd handed you the two envelopes your late husband had mentioned, each having a Roman Numerals one and two respectively in the right hand corners. 

“The first envelope contains my written will. I figured you’d like to take a closer look at it before everything went into effect. It will list some things I’ve left behind for you, Allen, and others as I saw fit. The second envelope contains something I thought you might be quite interested in, since you obviously had no idea or were just denying the possibility.” 

Jonathan leaned forward into the camera, his green eyes ablaze with bitterness and a sense of completeness that wracked you to your very core. 

“This envelope is my gift to you, (Y/N). Honestly, there’s no better payback than to have you live with the guilt of your actions. I loved you, but that obviously wasn’t enough. Now, you’ll be left in the shadow of the hell you put me through, and no one will be able to save you. How does it feel being the one helpless for a change? How does it feel knowing what you've done to me? The only thing I regret is not getting to watch your world crash around you as you reevaluate the lie that is your life.” 

The video reached its end, and for several long minutes, you were unable to look away from the black screen. You were pulled out of your stunned daze by a gentle grip at your shoulder, a reminder that you were still there and there were still matters that needed to be attended to. 

You quickly reached for the first envelope, giving it a quick once-over before putting it off to the side. It was just as Jonathan had said it would be, his will. It was the second envelope that had you full of apprehension. Part of you didn’t want to open it in fear of what it would do to you, yet part of you knew that there was no way you could just ignore it. 

Taking a deep breath, you pulled up the tab and pulled out the papers, reading over them slowly. Each passing word had your heart beating frantically in your chest to the point that you could barely breathe. You were on the verge of hyperventilation; if you had not been sitting, surely you would have fallen to the floor by now. 

Jonathan was right. No one could save you from this mistake –was it really a mistake?– and the guilt it brought you. 

Dear God, how could you not have known? 

 

Two weeks. You tried to keep your composure for two more weeks, but it wasn’t working. You’d find yourself crying for no apparent reason in the middle of most anything. Three times, you had cried just from watching Felicity play with her lego blocks; if she noticed, she didn’t say anything. In fact, Felicity wasn’t even talking much anymore; she just sat in her room, building silly little contraptions out of her blocks and pulling at her locket. 

All the signs were there the whole time, yet your mind had stupidly played them off as special little quirks, advanced traits and the like. But no, the truth was clear now, and you couldn't get the differences, the _similarities_ out of your head. 

Things were becoming out of hand much too quickly. You feared you may have realized it too late. 

 

_You have one new message. First message:_

_“Pepper, hey, it’s…it’s (Y/N). I’m…I’m sorry I haven’t called you back. I felt like I just needed some time to myself, away from everyone and everything. But now I’m starting to realize that it’s not helping, and everything’s just not good. I’m not…I’m not okay, Pepper. God, I’m not…I can’t handle this. I thought I could, but I can’t. Felicity doesn’t talk to me, and everything feels like it’s just falling apart at the seams!_

_“I know…I know you’re busy, and I don’t deserve your forgiveness, or even your help, but…I need you here, Pepper. You’re the only one I can talk to right now, and I need a friend. So please, if you can, call me back. And one more thing? Please, please, don’t tell Tony. I’m not ready to face him, not yet.”_

_Beep. End of message._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments!
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!


	8. Confronting Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, thank you all so much for being patient with me!
> 
> Now, some major news: due to some financial concerns, I may be losing my phone, which has been my only way to keep these chapters coming since I started. I'm hoping we can get things fixed up, but should I disappear, I felt I should let you guys know what's up.
> 
> And with that out of the way, the chapter I'm sure many of you have been waiting for. Should definitely deny/confirm some suspicions...
> 
> Enjoy!

You were forced to wait one more week before you could speak face-to-face with Pepper. When you had finally broken down and called her, she had been in the middle of a meeting with some clients half way across the United States on a business trip; she wouldn’t be back until the end of the week. When she heard your voicemail, however, her callback was immediate, and since that day, she called you every night to check up on things and make sure all was well until she returned. Pepper was relieved that you had finally made contact with her; you were just as thrilled to have someone to talk to. 

Finally, as the week drew to a close, you awaited Pepper’s arrival. Much to your surprise, it wasn’t but an hour after you sent Felicity off to school that there was the sound of knocking coming from your front door. The instant you opened the door, Pepper’s arms were around you in an almost too-tight hug, one you graciously accepted and reciprocated. She was still dressed in business apparel, you noticed, and sporting a cup sleeve with two cups of coffee and a bag of what you assumed to be donuts, but you wouldn’t have had her there any other way. 

“I didn’t expect to see you so early,” you said honestly, a bit sheepish at the mess in the living room as you led Pepper into the dining room area. Felicity’s lego blocks, plus or minus a few books, drawings, and a mess of crayons, were scattered about everywhere from the night before. Had you known of Pepper’s early arrival, you’d have made an effort to at least clean up the place. Pepper, however, didn’t seem the least bit concerned with the mess, only giving a sweet smile as she saw Felicity’s handiwork. 

“Well, I figured I’d get a head start. I didn’t want Tony getting suspicious of me coming in late, so I left a few hours earlier than the initial plan. As far as he knows, I’m just now boarding the plane.” She paused as she set the items down on the dining room table, taking one of the cups of coffee and passing it to you. “White chocolate mocha latte.” 

You graciously took the cup and began sipping at it, not at all surprised that Pepper had remembered your preferred choice of coffee when not homemade. She then offered you a blueberry muffin, to your utter delight, from the bag and seemed more than happy that you had grabbed two of them and began munching on them right away. 

Since knowing her, it was obvious that Pepper was quite efficient with remembering things and getting things done. In every task she did, she was quick, she was willingly involved, and she was capable. It just so happened to be a delightful quirk that she cared just as strongly about every little detail she put into her work, and that included her relationships with clients and friends. It was one of the many reasons why she was so well liked among many of the businesses, even those that were overseas. It was also one of the many reasons you were so grateful to have ever met this woman who cared about you, even at your lowest point. 

There was a comfortable silence between the two of you as you ate away at the offered breakfast treats while Pepper sat adjacent of you and sipped at her own coffee. When you finished and had resorted to sipping on the remainder of your flavored coffee, the silence seemed to be a bit too much. Pepper rectified that quickly. 

“So, how have things been?” 

“Good, okay. Definitely could be better,” you stated with a smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes. “I’ve been working on finding a job to keep me occupied while Felicity’s away at school, but I can’t seem to find one that will work with me on the hours and all. Can’t be away too early or home too late.” 

“How is Felicity doing?” 

“She’s, um…I think she’s coping. She doesn’t talk much, only when she needs something or if she’s making sure I’m alright. She just…draws and plays with her blocks until dinner, and then she reads until bedtime. Her teacher is worried because she doesn’t interact very much in the classroom like she used to. She suggested counseling, but I don’t think Felicity is up for that, not right now. I…I considered it, for the both of us, you know.” 

Pepper reached her hand out and took hold of one of your own, squeezing it in a comforting manner. You gave a small smile as you wiped at your eyes with your free hand, trying your best to keep your emotions under control. You didn’t know how well you would be able to handle another breakdown like the one last week. You were only more than thankful you had Pepper with you this time around. 

“It’s only been a month,” Pepper began, “and it takes time to…come to terms with the death of a loved one. I know all of this is hard on you now, (Y/N), but it _will_ get better, for both you and Felicity.” 

“I’m just...I’m worried that she’s not handling this like she should be.” 

“It’s normal for children to act differently after what can be considered a tragic event for her. She’s only five; she’s very smart for her age and knows many things above her level, but she’s coping the only way she knows how.” 

_‘The only way she knows how…’_

You frowned as you looked over at the mess in the living room, of the intricate patterns and designs drawn on paper and the advanced reading books and magazines stacked on the coffee table. This was not how a normal child acted when faced with the death of a parent. 

“Did I tell you that Felicity yelled at Jon during the service?” 

Pepper looked only mildly surprised with the information. Of course she would be; she hadn’t been able to attend the funeral, after all, but word did tend to get around, andthe media could get information they weren't initially privy to just by flashing the right price at the right people. 

“I had seen something on the news, just a quick headline, but I didn't pay it much attention.” 

“She did. She screamed and yelled at his casket when we made the final viewing; she said she hated him for hurting me and making me cry. Not once, before that day, have I ever seen my daughter show so much hostility toward her…her father, or anyone, for that matter. She blames him, but she should be blaming me. She should hate me instead, not her father, not Jonathan…” 

A sob came forth from your lips, the force of it taking your breath away. Both your hands reached out and squeezed Pepper’s as if it were the only thing keeping you grounded at that very moment. 

"Ever since that day, she’s gone so quiet that I’m afraid she’s not even there sometimes. She reads National Geographic magazines and extremely advanced word books without pictures and understands every word in them. She designs these complicated things on paper that I can’t even figure out, and she creates these…these little things out of blocks that could pass as small machines! This is not how a normal five-year-old copes with the death of her father; this is not-" 

"No, maybe not exactly, but it's what she's capable of doing to distract herself," Pepper attempted to ease your concerns, "just like your need to find a job to keep your mind busy, she's coping through things that bring her comfort. Drawing, building things out of blocks, it's perfectly normal." 

"Have you seen what she creates? Her imagination is beyond that of a five-year-old. It's like she's...like she's an architect attempting the biggest build of her life. It's _not normal_ , Pepper!" 

You stood abruptly and walked out of the dining room, Pepper’s gaze following you as you turned to the right down a hallway and into the bedroom at the end. For a moment, she contemplated whether or not to follow you in order to assure herself you were alright. As she made to stand up, you suddenly popped back out with a big manila envelope in-hand. 

“What’s that?” she questioned as she reseated herself. You slowly made your way over to the dining room table and sat back down with a sniffle, flattening one of your hands over the top of the envelope against your chest as your lips pressed into a thin line. 

“This was one of two envelopes Jonathan left me in his video will. The first one had his written will in it; he wanted me personally to look it over and see to it that everything was followed accordingly. This one…this one was meant for me and only me. If it weren’t for this, I think I would be able to handle everything so much better. But it…it makes everything so much worse.” 

Pepper stared at the envelope with wide eyes. “(Y/N), what is it?” 

You gave a short laugh, though the tone as well as the tears rolling down your face suggested it was a dismayed attempt at humoring yourself. You slowly placed the envelope on the table, hand still splayed out across the top, and pushed it over toward Pepper. 

“This is Jonathan's final gift to me. This is literally my world coming apart at the seams.” 

Pepper stared for a moment longer before hesitantly picking up the envelope and opening it, pulling out the contents. You watched as her eyes roamed the papers before her as her brows came together in a bit of startled confusion. 

“What is…what _is_ all of this?” 

“Test results,” you stated, shaking your head as you gave a disheartened smile. “They’re DNA test results; my daughter’s, to be more specific. They were done when she was barely a year old, and quite out of the legal system to avoid the media. The top page is hers. The second page shows her results at the top, and mine are at the bottom.” 

Pepper glanced back and forth at the two bars shown, quickly noticing a similar pattern. “They’re almost identical. But that should go without saying.” 

“Go to the next page.” 

Pepper revealed the third sheet of paper to her eyes, glancing at the bars as she had done the previous one. “These don’t match up at all.” She then glanced at the names at the left of the bars, and her eyes widened. 

“(Y/N), this is…surely, this is a joke! These are Felicity’s and Jonathan’s results, and it says that-“ 

“That Felicity’s DNA doesn’t even match up with her father’s own,” you concluded, and it took all you had not to rock back and forth in your seat. “I had these documents authenticated. Though they were done outside the legal system, they are in no way faulty.” 

“Did you…did you _know_ Felicity wasn’t Jonathan’s daughter?” 

“I had a very fleeting suspicion only once, but it didn’t seem like it was even a possibility that she wasn’t.” 

“But then, that means-“ 

Pepper looked back down at the documents in her hand, her fingers lifting away the third sheet of paper to reveal the last one. Two more results were listed on the page. Just as before, Felicity’s results were at the top. Upon looking at the bottom results, it was easy to see that they were an almost identical match to Felicity’s own, just as yours had been. Her eyes instantly shifted to the name marked beside it, and upon doing so, her entire body went rigid. 

“(Y/N), no…” 

Your body was wracked with a sudden wave of sobs, your hands came up to your mouth as you nodded at her. Wide-eyed, Pepper dropped the documents on the table and pulled you to her, enveloping you in a comforting embrace as you collapsed against her and cried. 

“It’s my fault, Pepper! Everything is my fault! He knew…he knew, and I didn’t. For four years, he knew, and I…I’m such a horrible person! I betrayed him, Pepper! My fault…all my fault…” 

Pepper continued to hold you close as you let out all your frustration and sorrow, her eyes glancing back at the papers now scattered on the dining room table. 

There, on the left side of the bottom bar of the fourth page, a single name was circled in red ink. 

_Anthony Stark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for all the kudos and lovely comments! I'm beyond thrilled that you guys enjoy this story so much.
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!


	9. Seeing The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble with a particular part I was editing in this chapter, as well as adding something I had forgotten to previously. Think I figured it out, finally.
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoy!

Two more weeks passed without much activity, save for the routine you had fallen into since moving into your new home. Monday through Friday, you saw Felicity off to school. The rest of the morning and early afternoon involved cleaning the house at an almost monotonous pace before heading out to return completed applications at hiring jobs. You were always home before Felicity arrived from school where the evening took on the task of an at-home reading assignment, dinner, bath, a bedtime story, and then bed. Weekends were even more uneventful as Felicity spent the majority of the day drawing or building with her blocks while you attempted filling out more job applications and watched television. 

Pepper kept in as much contact as she could with you those passing two weeks, calling when time allowed her and texting even more. You were grateful to have her there when you really needed someone most, but even with being able to vent to an understanding party, it just didn’t seem to be enough. 

When the weekend rolled in, you were surprised to find Pepper had escaped the office for a time and offered to take you and Felicity out to lunch. Instead, you talked her into having lunch in your home and had even invited Happy to join in. So you set about the task of creating a stir-fry with chicken and fresh vegetables you knew your daughter would like most. In the meantime, Happy kept Felicity occupied by helping her build something or other with her blocks while Pepper looked over your more recently filled out applications for any mistakes or needed alterations. 

“I know it’s not at the top of your list of ‘acceptable job sites,’ but why don’t you try for a job at Stark Industries?” 

“You know I can’t do that,” you answered as you gave a quick stir to the ingredients sizzling away in the pan. 

“Why not? It would be good for you, (Y/N). You’d most likely get any position you asked for, and you know Tony would work with you on hours and anything else you needed.” 

“That’s just it, Pepper. I don’t need him to think…the last thing I need is for him to hold this over my head. I can’t risk something like that.” 

“That’s not what this is about, is it?” 

There was silence between the two of you, the only noise coming from the stove and your daughter’s amazed sounds mixed with Happy’s boisterous exclamation of a story you didn’t believe was completely age-appropriate in the violence department for Felicity to hear. 

“When are you going to tell him?” Pepper asked quietly, knowing you would understand the meaning behind her question. 

“I’d very much like to avoid the subject at all costs. He doesn’t have any suspicions, so there’s no reason to make things into something more complicated.” 

“Jonathan’s already had a fantastic time doing just that, and he’s been six feet under for nearly two months!” 

You bit at your bottom lip, heaving a heavy sigh at Pepper’s words. Had it been anyone else, you would have immediately been on the defense and offended by such talk about your late husband. You knew, however, she had the best intentions for what she said, and it was only to get your mind headed in the right direction of understanding. Pepper, however, took your long silence as a sign she had hit the wrong buttons. 

“Listen, I know you’re still healing over a loss that has deeply affected you and your daughter. It’s been hard on you, yet you’ve held together for the sake of Felicity. I also know you’re scared; frankly, I’d be worried if you weren’t. You’re human, (Y/N), and human’s aren’t made of stone. We have emotions, we make mistakes, and we live and learn through trial and error every single day.” 

You turned to look at Pepper, her gaze catching yours easily as she gave a genuine smile. 

“I know it goes without saying that I’ve been the mediator between you and Tony for a few years now, even more so in the past few months. It should also go without saying that I probably know more about the both of you than anyone else would ever have the privilege of knowing. Surprisingly, I’ve picked up on a few things. You wanna know what I’ve learned?” 

Despite being hesitant in wanting to know the answer, you nodded your head anyway. 

“I learned that life is a cruel thing between people who love each other.” 

The sincerity of Pepper’s smile was too much for you to handle; once again, she had found a way to hit so close to home that it was nigh impossible for you to ignore her words swimming around in your head. With a rattling breath and a barely-contained visage, you turned off the burner and brought your attention to the living room just as the ginger haired woman stood up. 

“Felicity, lunch is ready! Go wash up, sweetheart.” 

A moment of shuffling went by before you were greeted by the sight of a smiling Felicity dragging Happy off to the bathroom to wash up for lunch. It was a welcoming image, seeing your daughter so happy and responsive to someone that wasn’t you. You wanted so badly for her to have a normal life, even if Jonathan was no longer in the picture. It would take time, as all things did, but even time wouldn’t be enough. 

Once again, you turned to the woman who had been your complete moral support for the past few weeks, feeling defeated. 

“What do I do?” 

Pepper moved forward and took one of your hands in both of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Talk to Tony, (Y/N). I know that seems to be my answer to everything lately, but _really_ talk to him, start over. There’s still a wonderful friendship between you both; it’ll just take a little nurturing to build it back again. And when the time is right, and you’ll know when it is, then everything will fall into place.” 

Once again, Pepper to the rescue. Sometimes, you wondered what your life would have been like without this woman in it. She proved to be your savior time and again on many occasions, for both the good and the bad, and sometimes the ugly. You only hoped you could repay her in full one day for everything she had done and would continue to do. 

With a set smile, you began setting the table just as Felicity and Happy emerged from the back to take their seats for lunch. Despite your previous conversation having ended for the time being, you still had a lingering question to ask: how exactly did you go about starting a conversation with Tony after meticulously keeping him away? 

 

Tired was probably a good word to describe Tony Stark nowadays. He was always exhausted, day in and day out. If he wasn’t drowning himself in his mechanical work on his suit, tinkering away and pulling apart the design over and over again, or hitting the bottle to drown out his thoughts, he was under the guise of actually running his industry. Even with Pepper’s help, which he greatly appreciated when it came to long outings to different countries for foreign business, he was still unable to keep himself from being busy. 

Sleep was virtually nonexistent, and what little sleep he was getting only brought about rough dreams and near-nightmare experiences. Slight hallucinations were inevitable, so much so that Tony wasn’t the least bit surprised when he first started seeing things that weren’t really there nearly a week before. 

It was predictable, then, that he would suddenly see you, of all things, standing in Pepper’s empty office as he went scouting for said redhead. 

He stood there for some time, taking in your upright, somewhat uncomfortable stance watching him from across the room. You stood completely still as he assessed the situation, watching as his eyes darted over your form as if looking for answers to his unasked questions. 

You, in turn, found yourself doing the same. It wasn’t that hard to tell he hadn’t been sleeping despite his stubble being rather neat, obviously to keep up his appearance to the outside world. His eyes were dark, however, and there were still smudges of what you assumed to be grease on his cheek from whatever project he had been working on previously. His overall appearance wasn’t very well put together, as well. Had your absence really had so much of an effect on him? 

“You’re not real, right? Can’t be. (Y/N) doesn’t want to be found, especially not by me.” 

Your lips had parted in turn to speak, but your voice had caught in your throat. You couldn’t deny that you had intentionally hidden away from him, but you did it out of what you thought was best for you and Felicity at the time. Perhaps a part of you was beginning to regret the decision. 

“You’re thinner than I remember.” 

Stunned momentarily by his statement, you glanced down at your form. Your clothes were considerably much looser fitting than you ever remembered them being, but you had not been aware there was a problem until now. It would explain why Pepper had been bringing over some of your favorite snack foods whenever she came to visit. 

“You’re one to talk,” you shot back in disbelief, noting that your statement wasn’t too far from the truth. 

Tony’s eyes widened a fraction as his jaw set in place. Upon hearing your voice for the first time, it seemed his docile approach to the situation suddenly turned heated. 

“I’m one to talk? Coming from someone who just disappears without warning? What the hell were you _thinking_ , (Y/N)? Do you even realize how worried I’ve been? You could have been dead, too, and I wouldn’t have even known!” 

You were surprised at the ferocity in his words as he spoke with such force, almost as if he had been holding back his feelings for a long time. Two months without a clue to your well-being had weighed heavily on his mind, and you were finally getting a taste of his inner termoil. 

"Tony, please, let me explain-" 

"Explain, what, how selfish you were being? Yeah, I'd really like to hear that explanation. " 

“You…you have some nerve calling me selfish! I was thinking about my daughter and what was best for her, for the both of us!" 

"Hiding away from the rest of the world, from people who _care_ about you? You thought that was the best course of action?" 

"It was all I had to go on," you ground out, voice rising with contempt. "Jonathan died so suddenly; I had no idea things would turn out this way. I never anticipated having to put my husband in the ground while Felicity was still so young." 

"That doesn't mean you drop off the face of the earth!" 

"The last thing I needed was a pity party, Tony, especially from you!” 

“I never pitied you, damnit!” 

Tony took a few steps toward you anxiously, his hands coming out as if reaching for you before retracting to pull at his hair in exasperation. Any anger you had felt toward the man was quickly diminishing as he looked to you with such desperation, almost as if begging you to understand what he was attempting to tell you. 

“You know, two months ago, I'd wake up every morning to the thought of you. I wondered if you would drop by sometime for a visit. Maybe you’d bring Felicity with you. Maybe Pepper would pop up and convince you to stay a bit longer for dinner. Every morning, it’s always you, like a damn drug clouding my head. And after you disappeared…." 

There was a moment were Tony paused, unable to continue until he was able to control the sudden shake in his voice. 

"I just…I couldn’t handle the thought of you not being there, with Felicity smiling up at you, like every memory I have of you both. I couldn't handle the thought of those memories disappearing as if they were never there.” 

Tony sighed and leaned heavily against the closest wall, his head hanging low. 

“I still can’t. What can I say? I'm a creature of habit.” 

Wide-eyed, you watched Tony for only a moment before the realization of what his words implied dawned on you. You had seen passages in magazines, fleeting words on his addiction coming back full-force, but you had just assumed it to be the media blowing a known and overly criticized subject out of proportion. 

“You’ve…you’ve been drinking again.” 

“You know what they say, once an alcoholic, always an alcoholic, yadda, yadda.” 

Tears were beginning to gather at the corners of your eyes, but you held them at bay. Had you known that pulling away would cause Tony so much suffering, had you just _known_ …. 

“This was never my intention. Surely you know that?” 

Tony looked up, his face set in mild anger, but his eyes showing he knew. “Then why disappear in the first place?” 

“I needed time to recover. As selfish as it may seem to you, I needed time, and I needed that time to myself. It felt like the best option for me and Felicity, to have our time to grieve away from everyone else. I lost my husband; there was nothing anyone could do for me.” 

“I could have helped you.” 

“I didn’t need your help then.” 

You moved closer until you stood just before the exhausted looking man, his dark eyes regarding you almost solemnly. Your lips quirked up just the slightest as you reached for one of his hands and held it between both your own. 

“I need you now, Tony. I can’t apologize enough for keeping you in the dark for these past two months, nor could I ever beg you enough to forgive me for it. But if ever I needed you before, it’s never been as much as I need you now.” 

You waited quietly as the man before you took in your words. A long moment of stillness followed with Tony staring at your hands clutched around his firmly, your silent plea that he forgive you for the last couple of months. 

A smile came to his lips suddenly, his eyes meeting yours as his hand tightened around one of your own. 

“What was it my old man used to say about you?” 

Your own smile broadened as a memory from long ago overtook you. 

“I think it was something along the lines of, _‘I see no good coming from the friendship of a girl who gives you nothing but trouble.’_ I wasn’t sure if he was trying to offend me or trying to get you to toughen up. But you didn’t seem to mind so much.” 

“He was wrong, you know. I mean, you _are_ nothing but trouble, but I’d have to say I’ve never had anything better in my life.” 

Your smile was the brightest it had been in a long time. It was strange to think that you had been avoiding Tony all this time when it seemed that you depended on him so much. A big part of you felt guilty for causing him so much grief, so much pain that he would resort back to drinking it all away even though a small part of you knew you needed that time to yourself. But you were here now, as was he, and though there were still many important things to talk about, namely one earth-shattering reveal you were still having trouble finding a way to voice, all that was imporant in that moment was the mending of a broken friendship. 

“I really am sorry, Tony, for keeping you away.” 

You could feel his hand tightening just a fraction around your smaller one before releasing it altogether and pulling you into a warm embrace. You relaxed fully in his hold, tears of relief now falling from your eyes. 

“I think we’re past that, now. I’m just…happy to know you’re okay.” 

 

After the night’s events, Tony was able to sleep for five hours straight. 

In the morning, you had the biggest appetite for blueberry pancakes and peppered bacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments!
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!


	10. Falling Into Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme just say that this chapter needed little to no adjusting, and I am quite pleased about that. Also, it teases at some past events that will be made more clear later on.
> 
> This is the last chapter I had posted to my other account before having lost my drive to write for this piece. **BUT** I'm happy to announce that I've nearly got chapter 11 completed, and it will be posted both here and Luna, for those who have been following me since then! So happy to finally be getting it out after nearly...good gravy, has it been that long?! Well, I hope it's worth the wait!
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy!

Stop, and breathe. 

One, two, three. 

Move forward. 

It was such a simple process that had been made harder by the passing of your late husband, of not knowing what truly happened to him at that New Year's Eve party over four months ago. Knowing that you and your daughter would never see him again, breathing with you and moving onward as you had all done not so long ago, was a thought your mind still found hard to process. 

You were able to admit to yourself, now, that Jonathan's death had detered you in ways you had never even thought it would. Guilt and depression were such fickle things, easily eating away at your insides until it was all you could do not to stay in bed all day. There were more important matters that always pushed those heavy emotions aside, such as taking care of Felicity, making sure she was fed and bathed, that she went to bed on time and was ready for the school bus the next morning. Still, those feelings would catch up, and it was as if time stood still for the longest of moments, tormenting you with sorrow and despair that kept you immobile at the kitchen table for hours on end. 

Even Felicity was feeling it, was living the depression and despair the only way she knew how. She became reclusive to others and was always busy with something else. She kept her mind occupied with books usually meant for children double her age or higher; her building blocks were an added distraction she happened to enjoy frequently. Her mannerisms were the only major change; she behaved as she always had, albeit more quietly, and ate her vegetables and brushed her teeth as if nothing drastic had happened to her in any way. 

This had unnerved you more than anything in the passing months. 

When you had finally cracked and let someone else in, haf allowed Pepper to ease your burdened thoughts into shared words, it was so much easier to let go of everything that had been hurting. A small weight had been lifted, if just for a few days, and functioning like a normal human being wasn't as hard as it had been. 

This was all, of course, before even breaching the topic of talking to Tony. Of all things, you had kept this one man away from you the longest, the only one capable of bringing peace to your frazzled thoughts and anxious nerves. You had not realized this at the time, but being away from this man, this man who had known you for years and had been by you in countless situations in life, this man who only offered comfort where you only thought there was pain, was hurting you almost as much as Jonathan's passing. 

You'd been terrified of even being in Tony's presense, thinking that looking at him would tear you apart from the inside out. It was bad enough you had been caught in his embrace by Jonathan that night; it was worse knowing of your earlier betrayal, one that had happened over five years previous and resulted in a beautiful child that, until resently, you had no doubt was Jonathan's own. 

This knowledge was what kept you away even longer. 

How would you even approach the subject to Tony? As far as you knew, he was as clueless as you had been. A big part of you wanted him to remain oblivious in hopes of retaining that bond that had been created during Jonathan's life with Felicity. Yet there was another part of you, a part that only this impossible man could ever have, that desperately wanted Tony to know. It was this same part that had wanted you to run away with Tony the weekend before your marriage, the same weekend you had drank one too many glasses of wine, the same weekend you were coaxed to bed with intense promises and the lingering taste of whiskey on your lips from one too many stolen kisses.... 

It was a topic better broached on a later day, you'd decided. 

Trying to explain yourself after having hidden away for two months, though, was much easier than you had thought it would be. It made you realize that hiding from him wasn't helping at all; it was only making your guilt worse, knowing that he was worrying so much when he shouldn't have even thought about forgiving you for keeping him away. 

Stop, and breathe deeper. 

One, two, three. 

Move on. 

It had taken much longer than you wanted to admit, but you were able to breathe easier, move easily on your own, think without a thousand and one what-ifs and could-have-beens weighing down your conscience. Time moved much more smoothly, only stopping when you made time to reflect, never for too long, on the past. Felicity was happier. _You_ were happier, and life didn't seem so hard to move through anymore. 

 

"Hey." 

You smiled and gave a quiet greeting in reply, somewhat surprised to see Felicity sound asleep against Tony's chest. It wasn't extremely late, maybe a quarter past eight or so, but you had been away for much longer than you'd anticipated. The supermarket was much more crowded than usual, and attempting to locate the bright neon markers Felicity had asked for to use on a class project were near impossible to find. 

"How was she?" you asked quietly as you made to sit beside the lounging man holding your daughter, one of his arms wrapped protectively around her sleeping form. 

"She was just a peach, as always. You never told me she was interested in mechanics. She's got quite an eye for gears, I've noticed." 

"Don't tell me you kept her in that...that mess of a shop you've got going on." 

"Of course not," Tony chuckled, doing his best to straighten into a more comfortable position without disturbing Felicity. "She got hungry, we made sandwiches and drank milk from the carton like the bad little kids we are. Then she got curious about this, again." 

He lifted his free hand and tapped lightly against the metal in the center of his chest, its glow shining through the thin layer of his dark shirt. With a light smile, you reached forward and ran your hand over your daughter's dark curls a few times, earning a small sigh and a shift closer to Tony. 

"What did you tell her, this time?" 

"I told her that I was into some bad stuff a while back, and that this was the one thing keeping me going so that I could change for the better. Figured she could handle that answer better than "I almost got blown to pieces." She then asked me what it was made out of and if it made any noise, and this is how I came to having an arm full of mini-you." 

You laughed lightly, hiding your mouth behind your hand in hopes of stifling any louder sounds. 

"Well, my 'mini-me' looks quite comfortable. Thank you for looking after her while I was out." 

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. I think she kept me busier than I could keep her, asking me all those questions." 

"She's the same with Clarice. She's always got a handful of questions to ask." 

There was a comfortable silence that followed, your eyes lingering on your soundly sleeping little girl. Her ear was pressed just to the side of Tony's arc reactor; you knew from a previous insident that it made the lightest humming noise when one was as close as possible to it. The sound must have lulled her into sleep. 

"Let's go out tomorrow." 

You looked up, a bit startled by Tony's sudden words. 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"Let's go out, just me and you. There's this little bistro place that opened up last week. Pepper said the food there was excellent, and I know how much you like things that are loaded with pasta." 

You honestly weren't sure how to approach this. 

"Tony-" 

"I thought we'd also have a little walk through that park you like after-" 

"Tony, I-I can't! You know Clarice is out for the next week, and there's no one I can ask last-minute to watch Felicity-" 

"Relax, I've already got it taken care of." 

You paused to give him a deadpan look. Was he seriously saying he'd found someone to watch Felicity, someone you hadn't even talked to or approved of being safe and sane and capable of actually taking care of a child? 

"Really? And just _who_ did you find to watch _my daughter_?" 

"Pepper seemed happy enough to do it." 

At least he had put some thought into it.... 

"Pepper! Are you serious? It's a wonder that poor woman hasn't beaten you within an inch of your life with an office stapler yet! I can't just let you make her-" 

"(Y/N), relax! She's more than happy to watch Fey-bug for a few hours. In fact, she almost looked on the verge of pleased when I told her why. If it makes you feel any better, think of it as getting me out of her hair for a while." 

You contemplated his proposal for a moment longer. You were a bit apprehensive to go out officially with him. It wasn't just the tabloids that you feared, but your own problem of thinking too hard about things. 

Your relationship with Tony had escalated far quicker than you thought it would in just a few short weeks. It had been a little over a month since you'd asked for his forgiveness for keeping him away, and since then it was as if there was nothing holding your blooming relationship back from getting stronger. It wasn't official, but after tomorrow, the whole of Manhatten, maybe even the world, would know there was definitely something going on, something more than just two friends of many years enjoying a simple meal. 

The big question now was would you be okay with that? 

"Okay," you agreed lightly, shaking your head slightly as if being dragged down into something unknown. Technically, you weren't too far from the truth. 

"Okay? You sound like I'm taking you fishing or something." 

"Fine, then," you laughed lightly. "Yes, I'll go out with you. It sounds like fun." 

Tony took pause for only a moment before a genuinely wide smile lit his features, one you hadn't seen on his person in quite some time. 

"Right then, I'll pick you both up around seven or so. We'll drop little Fey-bug off at Pepper's place on our way. Now, I'm thinking maybe a nice little black dress, some nice heels-" 

"Tony..." 

"Underwear is optional, and it can be our little secret." 

"Tony!" 

 

Stop, count to three. 

Take a deep breath, and let everything fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments!
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> See ya around for the next chapter!


End file.
